Fireball
by MFogarty
Summary: This was the new me. The new life of trying to survive in this dog-eat-dog world...well, I suppose it's more undead-eat-living world.*eyes become shifty*You get the point! This is an OC story but please don't let it chase you away. Never know, might like it!
1. Chapter 1

Zombies.

Animated corpse resurrected back to life by mystical means(such as witchcraft.). The term is often figuratively applied to describe a hypnotized person bereft of consciousness and self-awareness, yet ambulant and able to respond to surrounding stimuli. That was how wikipedia described them. Truth is, not much was written about them, not like vampires or werewolves, but I suppose that was to be expected. The Zombie genre may have been as big but not as researched. If an outbreak really did happen, how would we know what the catalyst was? DNA mutation? Biogenetic research? Drinking milk past the expiration date?

I suppose it's not how it happened, but what you do afterwards. As was the case...at the present time. Oh yah, zombie apocalypse that ravaged the world over. Horror movie gone wrong, so terribly wrong, people. The cause of this? Who knew? It was just there one day, hitting the ground, hard, running and never stopped. But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself so...let's rewind.(**make rewind sound!**)

There are many words to describe me. Funny, sweet, friendly, hyper, loyal and a couple other adjectives. Zombie slaying badass was not apart of my repertoire at the beginning of the year. I went through life, just trying to get by day to day. Paycheck to paycheck. Not knowing what my calling was. Did a little hair school, some vet work, gas station cashiering and a lot of mechanical things. I am my daddy's daughter. Not to mention, like most of America, had more meat then society dictated "healthy".

Fuck society, the whiny bitches. Truth be told, couldn't see myself as thin and frankly, was fine with that. However, as things tended to do when tragedy hits, my weight changed. More like melted off. The world going to hell in a sparkling handbasket made sure of it. Constantly running and fighting, learning to ration what food I came across. Though, I was more thin then I would have liked, ever, but I to had some toned muscle.

Who knew "The Zombie" diet was the perfect thing to shed away the baby fat?

Since everything started, it had been almost four months for me, my weight wasn't the only thing to change. I wasn't the completely soft person she had been before, something had to give with the rapid change. What I lost was a part of my humanity. Not all of it, mind you. I'd still help someone if it was needed, give what supplies I could part with but that don't mean I wouldn't put someone down for trying to hurt me. It's happened before and I didn't bat an eye afterward. This was the new me. The new life of trying to survive in this dog-eat-dog world...well, I suppose it's more undead-eat-living world.

You get the point!

All this also meant I had to learn to correctly use a weapon. A gun I know, but unless I had a silencer, it was to loud. Drew those creepy bastards. Sword, staff, crossbow gun/bow and arrows, knives...they held all the stealth. I'm a bit taken with the sword and knives, myself. Especially throwing knives, or more likely those little metal spikes. I whittle the hell out of some bone, animals so don't worry, to make some spikes. They are smooth to the touch, deadly accurate and just plain deadly. Love them!

Unfortunately, there was no real sources to learn so...world-wide web it was! Utube videos. Just because of the end of the world came, didn't mean all power was cut off. And Internet was godsend at this point. I used it to learn whatever I could or thought useful. Sewing, first aid, satellite printouts for cities I ventured into, even pressure points that could make a man freeze up with a little pinch. Had to be prepared for anything.

I was lucky, in the fact I'd always been quick on my feet. Thinking, comebacks or just plain running. I had to be, especially when I would raid for supplies. Sometimes, I had to go into town if the outskirted stores were bare. It happens. And now, I had a growling stock pile with everything I collected; ie. toilet paper, towels, canned food, vegetables, meat, clothes, medicine, seeds for fruits and vegetables. Everything I could grab, basically.

My start in this all, rather simple really. Have no family, having been brought up in an orphanage, and when I hit 18, got the hell out of that place. I had no real home, I guess, just traveled wherever my feet went and did little odd jobs around town for money. This was the same as before, expect people are trying to eat me now. I had taken up temporarily residence in Arizona, some to small town that didn't have their name on the map...or even a name period. The inhabits called it 'Creek'. One morning, I woke up to see the streets full of the groaning, moaning and hungry creatures. The rest, as they say, was history.

Even though I knew no one in that town, everything I had to do to get out of that community, the people I "killed", it gave me horrible nightmares for the first month. It was only when I sought shelter in a church that it all changed. A nun...freaking nun, tried to eat me. If you can't trust a woman of the cloth, who can you? In a way, she made me realize the importance of surviving now. Biters, what I called them, were not the mothers, children, nurses, husbands…good people they had been before. They were just brainless shells that housed a need to feed. No matter the consequences . After that, killing them was easy. Of course, there was always the mercy killings of someone that had been bitten or scratched, that didn't want a chance of turning and causing havoc. Those deaths were different, harder to overcome. Mercy killings. That's what people called them. Ha! I did it as much for them as for me. I certainly didn't want them going back and trying to go after me.

But, with all that aside, I had no idea I was just waiting for the end to come so I could arm myself and kill me some zombies.

My name is Racherine MacTyre and **_this_**...is my story.

**_FADE INTO DARKNESS AS END OF ME_, BY APOCALYPTICA PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND.(Yes, this is the beginning credits!)**

Rosaries left under the mattress of the memories who could bear the witness  
As you slip into oblivion, use it like a weapon  
Am I left to bleed waiting for the moment when you've had your fun  
A loaded gun

Take away your broken misery, I can't wait to erase your memory  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me  
Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of

Can't resist poisoning the message  
Just a narcissist trapped inside the wreckage  
And the sympathy I had is gone deadened by the ceremony  
Drama queen stand behind your empire as your kingdom falls all because

Take away your broken misery, I can't wait to erase your memory  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me  
Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me

Your rescue, my undo  
I'm not the one to save you  
I'm empty completely  
I'm drowning in your shadow

Take away your broken misery, I can't wait to erase your memory  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me  
Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of

Can't chase away your ghost, inside it only grows  
Nothing left but misery  
This will be the end of me  
All the shit that you created, all the scars you celebrated  
Couldn't take away your pain  
Couldn't resurrect your gain  
This love will be the end of me, this love will be the end

* * *

ok, ok...so, what did everyone think? Good start? Yes? No? Would you continue reading with more chapters posted?

Also, I would like to know who YOU want good, ole' Racherine with!

Daryl

Rick

Shane

Glenn

Hell, even Dale(ok, that one is a joke! No one vote for him.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...for those that have read this already, I decided to change how she meets the group. Most of it is the same but if Racherine is going to be with Daryl, I decided to make her meet him near the beginning. If you think the other is better, let me know. Can switch it back the other way.

I do not own TWD, only Racherine MacTyre! Whoop!

* * *

"Damn it's hot today." muttering, I puffed on a cigarette, the end hanging off the corner of my lips. I sat, among the humid heat of a late August day, Indian style on the roofs electrical box. It gave off some butt-warming heat. Humming softly, my head tilted, taking one more hit before flicking the bud to the other side of the roof to die out. "Should really quit." ha! End of the world, zombies trying to eat me and I'm worried about a little inhaled smoke.

My properties are soooooo screwed up!

Rolling my shoulders, I finally stood from my perched spot. Break was over and it was time to get to work...looting the gun shop I stood atop. Mine as well be a gang-banger. "Oh woes-me?!" I cried dramatically but not loud enough to draw attention. Have to do something to alleviate the boredom. I think being alone, what felt like half a year by now, was finally getting to me. No real human contact, watching them pass by is not considered contact, I decided.

Frowning, I reached into one of the pockets on my vest to pull out a small silver box. A tape recorder. "Note ta self, get...friends." ah yah, lose it, I have. Huffing, I replaced the recorder then made sure I was ready for whatever was inside the building, waiting for the next, clueless victim. Tugging on my pockets, vest, armored leg bindings and straps to make sure they were all tight and had no chance of obscuring my success. Yah, you heard right, I said armor bindings. My get-up was, is and always will be uniquely me.

I had come across an army depot/department store when escaping Arizona. It was a woman's clothing store that looked to be take over by some branch of the army. It had been stocked to the brim with weapons, food, clothes, armor. You name it, they thought it useful. After thanking god, and strangers that stocked it, I began grabbing everything I could get my hands on. I had a mound of things but then I stopped to think. Watching what those biters did to the people they came across, it made me rethink my strategy of going out there. I had to be more protected then just a flimsy jacket and pair of pants. That's when I actually looked at what I was grabbing, most of it crap that had no real use.

What was I gonna do with so many brushes, hairbows? Those sparkly heels, designer pants and overpriced pants? Was there any reason, besides vanity, that I needed twenty pairs of pants and just as many shirts? No, a few here and there, since I would be carrying it. I realized none of what I collected would do me any good. I kept a brush or two, used some scissors to chop off my hair to ear length. It had been a platinum curly, frizzy mess that didn't listen to a thing I said. Then I went to army side of the store and gathered more appropriate items to survive with. Stuffed a single bag, clothes, MRE'S, two handguns that were thrust to the band of my pants and all of their ammo.

But as of the moment, my outlook, appearance and attitude had changed drastically. Don't you know, I grabbed every war and war strategy book I could get my hands on. I also took a few hunting. Never be to prepared. With everything I learned, I started changing in how I approached situations. My attire changed to something more conventional. Head to toe, decked in strange clothes, looking as if I belonged to some branch of special armed forces. Fingerless gloves, tactical vest with inserts to protected front, back and sides. Even the Deltoid Axillary Protectors(shoulder/ upper arm and under arm guards). There were more pieces added, covering the thigh and café, forearm, and the sides of my neck. Making sure no biter would get to me. To top it all off, I had an worn Budweiser cap, the logo fading from so much use and sun.

I take my safety very serious...incase no one could tell.

Shaking the thoughts off, I had a task to get back to. It, unfortunately, wouldn't do it itself. Opening the ceiling hatch and peeking inside, I frowned. It was to dark and I was to high up. Couldn't see anything. I would have to go further in. Pulling a rope free, hooked it to some pipes close by then around my waist before dipping the upper part of my body inside. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust.

Turning my head side to side, eyes squinted to cut through the darkness. Still can't see anything. The darkness in this place was unusual. Reaching for one of the pockets on the vest, I pulled out a pair of infrared goggles and held them to my face. Always prepared. '_Ah ha!_' there they are, three biters in all blue, staggering around and to the right. There wasn't a clear shot though, not with the weapons I used. Maybe if I had brought the riffle?

Pulling myself back up, I stood and edged toward the ledge and look over. Biters littered the streets, maybe a dozen all together. They would swarm, the moment I touched down. That of course doesn't include how to get in the building and _**not**_ drawing attention of other biters. At least going through the ceiling entrance, I only have to worry about those inside. "Alright, just haveta be quick." whispering to myself, I slid the goggle straps around my head, went back to the hole and ducked back inside. Still to the right.

A bit surprised the light didn't attract their attention. Just a soft sigh would do the trick. Gripping the edge of the entrance, I started to let myself slid forward and into the room. My arms locked, maneuvering my legs between the ceiling and self. Once I felt like that cat from the poster"Hang in there!", I let go to land in a crouch. Immediately, I had bone spikes between each finger as the goggles cut through the darkness. The three biters stagger toward me, all males, dressed in armored gear like me.

No hesitation, I threw my hand out and a couple spikes lodged between the eyes of one. He fell. The other two charged, groaning and snapping their jaws like angry dogs. Lashing out, my foot connected with the chest of one and sent him sailing into the other and both of them against the wall. The other spikes were thrown out, ending their short, new, undead lives. Heart pounding from the rush, I searched the shop, backrooms, bathrooms, all dark nooks and crevices for any little surprises. Senses were on high alert.

Clear.

Moving back into the main room, I glanced around with a frown. It was light out, late afternoon, but it's so dark here. Looking toward the front, or what I suspect is, aluminum shutters had been pulled down over the windows and doors. I could hear the bodies collided with the covers. I'm sure they didn't know I was in here, but there was a lot of there earlier. Bodies thrusting against one of another, you have to go someplace, right?

The men that had taken cover in here, they protected themselves good. The question, however, was how did they turn? No entrance. Doubt I could see a biter climbing a fire escape and then opening the ceiling hatch and dropping in. It would be dead before hitting the ground. No-glancing to the three, my lips pursed. One of them was probably bitten but hid it from his friends. Afriad of being left out there with those creatures. "Can't blame'im but damn, endangering ya friends." I muttered sadly, another frown on my face.

"Alright, alright, let's get d'is done and get the hell outta'ere." the words was like a break from a game highlight. First thing first, I need some shirts, as my old had been mended so much it was being held together the thread. Moving toward a rack, I grabbed some compression shirts, all colors and even some longsleeves and turtlenecks. Winter was approaching soon. After that, I grabbed MRE's, as much as I can carry, ammo for the weapons I already have, some knives that caught my eye and a new hat. The old was had seen better days. Pulling the current one off, I looked at it sadly. "You have done well, my friend. Rest in peace." dropping it to the counter, I ran a hand through the sloppy, platinum blonde locks and sighed. Need a bath soon, hair's getting all matted and nasty.

Humming in thought, I headed for the back and found the bathroom quite easily. I then proceeded to splash cool water over my face and hair. It felt soooooo good. A happy sigh left me, standing and putting the new hat on. As I left the room, something caught my attention and my head turned. There was another room, just off from the bathroom and there was a crate sitting on a table. Head cocking, I moved toward it, lifting the lid before grinning largely. Nestled inside with straw and shredded paper was one of those guns with the grenade launcher attached and about five grenades. The name escapes me at the moment. "Oh." breathing out a moan, I cradled the weapon. "Ya and me, we are gonna make such a sweet distraction, baby."

Not to mention the good-ass protection it would give.

Patting it a moment, I slung the strap across my chest and put four of the grenades in my bag, the last was slid into my pocket. The magazine, all but one, was also put in the bag. I loaded the gun part then moved to stand in front of a mirror. I look so badass, yo! For a couple seconds, I struck different poses. Something is seriously wrong with me. Sighing in defeat, my head tilted up to the ceiling hole. Dragging a chair toward the middle of the room, it was right under where I needed and climbed on. Jumping, arms stretched above me to grab the edges and pull up. It was a bit of a struggle to come through but eventually, I did. Struggling, legs kicking and grunting until I was up and out.

Once I was uptop and caught my breath, I moved back a good distance before breaking into a sprint. When I hit the roof ledge, I pushed as hard as I could. Knees were brought up close my body as was my arms, making it easier to cut through the air. Hitting the roof, I rolled out to contain the impact then pushed myself to my feet. I had to make sure to always bend my knees and land in a roll. Could break my legs otherwise.

I followed the same routine until reaching the appointed building, I peered over the edge. A gunmetal GMC Topkick C4500 sat it the street. It didn't look normal, not like how it should have. Like me, it had been outfitted to survive the end. A snow plow was added to the front, stained with blood. Bars lined the windows, expect the windshield, and the outer body was reinforced to protect whatever was inside. The bed of the truck was long and covered with a metal lid that was clamped in place.

Biters plagued the street. Getting to the truck would have to be quick. Moving toward the side, where the fire escape was, I looked to the alley. There was nothing moving up and down the damp and dirty side street. However, moving down the fire escape would open me up, just a bit to much. "Hm." tapping my chin, I scanned the area over, until seeing a garbage bin. It's was one of the large ones, with the two lids and stuffed full. Landing on it shouldn't be ta hard.

Reaching into my pocket, I took out my keys and stuck a rubber keychain in my mouth. Stepping back, I got another running start and jumped but instead of trying for the roof, dropped to the garbage bins with bent knees. The leading absorbed most of the impact but did feel a stinging in my cafes. Grimacing, I knelt and grabbed the bin edge to hop to the ground. That part attracted biters, so working quickly, dispatched of them and ran for the GMC. Unlocking the doors, she climbed inside, closing and locking the door after her.

"Shit…that was close." muttering, my head fell forward to rest on the steering wheel. A loud moan sounded to the immediate left and my head popped up to see a biter right outside the window. She, a grandmother looking woman, banged on the glass with a bloody stub of a hand. Blinking at the woman, my lips parted before snapping myself out of it. Turning the truck on, I checked the side mirror to make sure no other biters were around. Grabbing the doorhandle, I shoved it open to knock the woman off then closed it again.

"Get the hell outta 'ere." muttering, I hit the gas and shot off like a bullet. I did, however, make sure to run over as many biter as possible in the escape. "Fucking biters." turning onto a street, I made out of the city.

* * *

Some time had passed since the strange day in Atlanta and I was out and about, traipsing through the woods. Hunting. Well, people call it hunting but I have a motto. 'Hunting implies the possibility of failure, I go killing.' I am a female Chuck Norris! Hoorah!

What I was after, it was big...maybe an elk...bear? It moved quick and the trees were thick. Oh, that would be awesome, a bear. So much meat and the pelt could be used for bedding. Not to mention the bones for more spikes. Daddy always said to use every part of the carcass. Yah, I even ate some organs.(Ewwwwwww!)Liver, heart, kidney. I tell you, hands down, an acquired taste. I just about gag every time but you know, the liver has a lot of vitamins the body needs but shouldn't eat it like every day or once a week. Twice a month is good for me...and it may be why I look better off the most survivors. I know it sounds totally disgusting but you know what, beggars can't be choosers at this point.

So, with that thought in mind, I continued my tracking, squatting by a patch of blood soaked leaves. Reaching out, I dabbed two fingers toward it, brows knitting before I stood. I got it last time, when it passed by and now, it was only a silly game. It wouldn't be able to continue on for long and by then, I'd find it. "All in a days work." readjusting the strap of my riffle, the grenade launcher was left with the truck, I started walking. Stepping lightly, I wove between trees, hunching and eyes peeled. Ahead was a crunch of dead leaves and I paused, immediately dropping into a kneel.

"What de hell happenedta yer?" a soft but rough voice sounded. Immediately, I shot up in my spot and had the riffle up and around in my hands to aim. There was a man kneeling by the great beast, a elk baby!, and resting a hand on it's head. It was dead, as I made sure to hit an artery in hopes of a quick death. The stranger, he looked just a bit taller then myself-I am 5'7-and somewhat toned. All I could really see was the sleeveless flannel, torn jeans and boots. Though he was sporting a crossbow. Hanging from his belt loop, as if some morbid fashion statement, were dead animals. From rabbits, to squirrels, to what I am sure was a...rat? Really, a rat?

"What'd ya find?" another guy entered the scene and I stepped quickly around a tree for protection. Sighing, I leaned against the trunk and let the rifle rest at my side. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back before grunting. Ok, get yourself together, ole' girl. Sliding down, I squatted again and crawled around to see the two guys between the tall grass. They faced each other and it was plain to see they were brothers. Both with dark hair, the new stranger on scene a bit taller and had a more square face. Redneck was more rounded.

Both looked rough as shit.

Grunting again, I pulled back to behind the tree and sighed. Great, what the hell do I am do know? Lips twitching, I took a cigar, yes a cigar!, from my vest and stuck it between my lips. It was the last I have. Striking a match against my thigh, it burst to life and I lifted it to lit the end. I took a slow draw, thinking of my opinions.

"Look at what we got'ere...dinner."

Hearing the snicker, my eyes narrowed and I jumped to my feet. Stepping around the tree, I glared down at the duo. "Hands off my game!" they jumped, startled, and swung around with their weapons pointed at me. I, however, was scowling, gun still resting at my side.

"Ah'd been trailing that elk for hours." redneck, I have dubbed the younger guy, scoffed back.

"And I the day. Who's bone spikes' is stickin' out of it's ass, redneck?!" I threw back, hand on my hip and shifting all weight to one leg. "Yah, that's right, mine." the cigar just balanced there, swaying up and down as I talked, never falling. The ash was knocked off with the force but that was all.

I am so epic.

"Why you hunting such a big animal?" the other, I think elder brother, asked.

"Ain't none of ya damn business."

"Look, we ain't gonna argue." redneck waved me off.

"Then I guess y'al outta be on y'al's way." eyes narrowed, lips pursing as I stood there and waited for them to leave. I think they were waiting for the same thing. It became apparent, quickly, that neither group was leaving.

"Are ya alone?" big brother questioned. I frowned, having just not picked up on his accent. It was thick. Redneck had one to, not sure why it took me a moment to hear it. As bad as my own...maybe worse. I may have grown up in North Carolina but my travels all over the country tended to loosen the southern in me. Never completely, on slightly.

"Again, ain't really none ya business..." a hand patted the handle of the rifle, which had been moved to rest against my shoulder. "But nah, got Bruce'ere." I went back to studying these...brothers. I always had the ability to read people, like they were books. It was something I made good for as long as I could remember, especially after all this started. And like all those times, I read the duo...should really ask their names.

They were rough around the edges, probably assholes to boot. By the looks of them and if I know my rednecks like I think I do, one of them is racist as all get out. Maybe both...or maybe the second one was just slightly. Hard to say at the moment. But besides all of that, I knew they were good. Never to try and force themselves on me, as that's what mattered most to me. I hadn't trusted a lot of people since the army lockdown, not with all I had seen but I could see myself befriending these two easily.

With that in mind, slowly, I started walking down the hill. My eyes never strayed from them and I tired to relase some tension in my body. They watched my movements with as much suspicion. Kneeling by the elk, I pulled a rope free from my vest and tied the beast legs. Looping the rope around me, like a harness. With a grunt, I pushed off and started dragging it, passing the seemingly surprised men. What? They don't think girls can be the hulk too? There was a she-hulk, douche bags! I only went a couple steps before stopping and glancing back. "...y'al gonna help me eat it or just stand there and watch?" it took a moment for what I said to sink in before they jumped into action.

I started walking again and they easily fell into stride on either side of me. As if caging me in. Oddly, I didn't feel threatened. Plus, they didn't know what I was capable of. How dangerous I really was. "What's y'al's name, anyways?"

"I'm Merle Dixon and this little fairy is Daryl, baby brother."

Lifting my eyes to him, I glanced to redneck(Daryl)-who was scowling-then back. "Racherine MacTyre."

"Nice meetin' ya, sugar tits." Merle grinned at the little chit of a girl, that I was.

Stopping, I turned my dark eyes on him, glaring. "Don't call me that." even went as far as poking him with my finger. "I got a name and it ain't, "sugar tits", _princess_."

He grunted at that name. "Oh yah? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it..._sugar tits_?"

Well, he likes pushing buttons, don't he? Eyes narrowing, my lips curled at the corners. If there was one thing about me that someone needed to know, it was that I fought dirty. Being smaller then most of the fighting opponents I had, it was the only way to win. Plus, they never hesitated to do the same. "Keep callin' me that and I'll rip ya dick off and sodomize ya ass wit'it!" was the warning growl...along with actually grabbing his junk. He let lost a squeal, high pitched and froze up. "Do we understand each other?"

"Y-y-yah!" he squeaked.

Eyeing him a moment longer, I finally released my grip of iron and glanced to Daryl. Insistently, his turned his pelvis area away from me, protecting the jewels. I almost laughed. Shaking my head, I started dragging the elk. One of them cleared there throat, betting on Merle, before both approached me again. "So..." ah! It was totally Merle Dixon! "How long have ya been in the forest?" shooting him a look, I shrugged. Why did he care? "We've been here uh week, haven't see yer before."

"...just a couple days." I muttered in response, letting my eyes drift back to the area and sweep it over. For biters or other humans. "Don't stay in one place to long. Draws attention."

"...how long have you been alone?" that time it was redneck, or Daryl Dixon.

"Since the start, a little over four months ago."

"Four months?" the both breathed in confusion. "...I supposin' ya can't expect somethin' like that ta be happening all at the same time." was then added, as if they had actually thought on it.

"Exactly." nodding in agreement, I pushed on. "This didn't start, all at one time. Just snap of a finger," I did the gesture. "And d'ey started popping up from nowhere's. No. it started in Arizona and spread out."

"How do yer know that? And four months...big time difference." big brother, as I will refer to him as, pointed out.

Stopping suddenly, redneck almost ran into me but his brother sidestepped. Both turned to look at me. "The army had a good handle on it for 'bout three...three and half months. It was contained ta a small community, one that I happenedta be in at the time." why am I so talkative with these two? "Eventually, the biters overran the army, it was a bloody, messy slaughter house. While they, as in d'e biters, were occupied, I was able to get out of'd'ere." a distant look washed over my face. I spent three months in the worse hell I could've ever imagined. And not just because of the biters. Because of what mankind fell back on when there was nothing to keep them in line.

I've seen what depraved men can and will do.

"Unfortunately, d'is is just the beginning, the weak'll be weeded out til all that's left are d'ose with survivor instincts. Unfortunately, not all will have honor."

"You sure know a lot." one of them muttered.

"Just my theory's...of what I seen in d'at town."

"Do you know how it started?" redneck wondered.

"Nah." I shook my head, thoughtful look on my face. "Often wondered on it." peering up at him, he was already looking down at me. "Ya know, d'e catalyst. Perhaps someone drank milk pass d'e expiration date." Merle snorted and I chuckled, looking at him now. "I know, d'at last one was stupid but...remember that movie _The Happening_?" by the look on their faces, no. "It was about nature fighting back, killing off humans after d'ey 'caused so much damage to the planet. We were the bigger threat. They let pheromones lose and we killed ourselves off."

"You think this is the same thing?" big brother grumbled.

I looked over at him, puffing on the cigar and let the smoke roll out of my mouth. "There's no way of tellin' righ' now...but it's not so far fetched. Being something natural, bioengineering or even on a DNA level, we may never know. But, ya know'de sayin', 'only the strong survive.'." with a shrug, I started walking again, leaving them behind.

The rest of the walk back was silent. Sure I gave the duo some food for thought. I could see camp before they did, I had marked a tree to know when I was close. Humming softly, I readjusted the ropes, grimacing as they were cutting into my shoulders. "Gimme that." grumbled redneck, seconds before he took the ropes and hooked them like I had. I just looked at him, oddly. "What?" my, why is he so moody?

"Nuthin', jeeshe. Rag much?" rolling my eyes. Big brother laughed, pulling out his own cigar out to smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this might confuse some of you. If you didn't see chapter 2, I changed how the story was going. So...if you haven't re-read the 2nd chapter, you probably need to. Thank you all for your interest...hope you enjoy!

I don't own TWD! Only Racherine MacTyre!

* * *

It was strange, how easy I hit it off with the Dixon brothers. Perhaps bonded with stories of the parental units...or lack there of, over dinner. Their daddy hardly around, mama dead. My parents...well, not sure, growing up in an orphanage was lonely. I was always the odd kid out. I guess in the long run in did me some good, maybe me independent, the woman I am now.

Maybe a little help from the end of the world.

Merle, eldest at almost 40, was a hardass with a dirty...dirty mouth. Don't bother me none, I mean, I ain't exactly saint-fucking-Teresa over here. And Daryl(32), he won't as bad as his big brother but won't innocent either. Maybe that's why we all got along so well, close to the same background. That orphanage mistress was one mean, old bitch. Had the ruler and switch scars to prove it.

It was weird, my mouth opened to say one thing and stuff just started spewing forth. Told them about the orphanage I grew up at, seen some of the looks that they knew what I went through with her. Understood my need to get the hell out of there as soon as I could. I think they even understood the need to be a transit, walk the country before even beginning to think about settling down.

I told them about the smith family in Alabama...

*****memory*****

_Summer has always been a favorite season, well, between winter and summer. There are things one can do in one season and not in the other. Swimming, water skiing, hiking, camping, regular skiing when it snowed, snow ball fight with complete strangers, just watching the snow fall with a roaring fire...ok, but I'm getting off topic. The reason I am speaking of how great summer is, I have had, probably, the best summer in summers._

_There's this great little waterhole I found, no one knew about it until I pointed it out. Like to go skinny dipping late at night. That's not why it's the best though, I have been traveling for many years. No real place to call home. Being here, in this small town and with this family, it's nice. Not to mention the sun, refreshing the way it suns your skin and clothes._

_Like right now, the sun glaring down on me and any other poor sod working outside. I had taken residence, temporarily, in some small Podunk town in the heart of Alabama. An old feel to everything, like it was from one of those 1930's movies, like Green Mile. I love every second of my stay here._

_At the moment, I was perched on the roof of the local general store/house. Strange, I know. The second floor of the building was the home but hey, it worked for them. The place was in need of some major work and I seemed to have come just in the nick of time. With the experience of pass carpenter jobs under my belt, I was hired rather quickly and spent the next three weeks working to bring the building back into shape._

_Rodney Smith-husband and owner of the store-had offered me shelter and food, since money was scarce. It was nice to have a soft bed and warm food for a bit._

_"Lunch is ready, y'al come eat!" the call had my head lifting and leaned forward to look over the roof edge. Hannah, eldest daughter to Rodney and Mary, stood a couple feet from the house. Angling her head up, a grin stretched her lips when seeing me then turned as a young man headed toward her. A young, handsome, black haired boy by the name of Hanson Hanker. He and Hannah had a thing. He smiled shyly at the girl, one she returned and clasped her hands in front of her. I had to stop the 'awwww' trying to break free. They're just so cute together._

_Hannah is a cool kid, very hyper and always wanted to help do something...everything. Drove her poor father crazy._

_Looking away, I sat back on my heels and looked to the last section of the roof I had been working on. A small section, maybe three nails, and I would be done. No reason to wait then, hm? Grabbing a couple nails from the container at my side, I set them in place over the new black shingles then grabbed the hammer from my belt. With one swing, on each nail, they were pounded in place until none were left. Yesssss! Head bobbing with a smile, I spun the hammer between my fingers then slid it back in place._

_Raising a hand, I wiped the access sweat from my brow on the back of work gloves. "Rin, c'mon!" Hannah called out to me this time, her voice thick with a southern accent, like my own but much more thicker. Leaning forward again, her hand was to her face, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun as she peered up at me._

_"Be down in a sec!" humming softly, I crawled toward the ladder and made my way down, slowly and carefully. Once on the ground, hands thrust into the pockets of the dirty and stained overalls. Entering the store from the back, I took the back stairs up to the second floor porch and smiled at everyone gathered in the kitchen._

_"Hey Rin!" Susie, Hannah's baby sister, smiled up at me largely._

_"Hey Sue." ruffling the kids hair, she pouted but continued on what she was doing. I headed for the bathroom to wash up, sighing softly when I closed the door. It was so crowded inside this place. Gripping the sink, I leaned forward and let my head drop. Standing in the same position a moment longer, I moved to turn the water on and wash my hands. Cupping them under the cool water, they were brought up to splash the liquid across my face. Insistently, I sighed in content. Man, that felt good!_

_"Come get your sandwich." Mary called through the door softly._

_"Coming." I called back, opening the door to smile at her aging face. "Sorry, wanted to clean up first."_

_"Not a problem dear, now go eat." swatting at me, I giggled with a nod and took the awaited plate from Rodney._

_"Thanks old man."_

_"Welcome, kiddo." I grunted at the name, letting him call me that-he knows I hate it-since he lets me call him 'old man'._

_Swerving between the crowded room, I made my way toward outside, to back porch, and plopped on the top of the stairs. Ahhhh, peace. Chewing gently, I looked to the surrounding forest with a soft smile and my leg shook on it's own accord. I want to remember this place, just like this, 'cause there was no telling the next time I will be so...at ease._

_"Worked hard today." Rodney's voice came from behind me and my head turned slightly to see him. I nodded in agreement, wistful look in place. "We can't thank you enough Rin." he was genuine in his confession and it really makes me happy I met people like this._

_"Just keep this place up and running, Rod." I told him in a soft but firm voice. His lips twitched before moving up to a smile. A sad smile. They think I'm oblivious to the problems, the hassle of the bank on them and their business. It was failing, quick and they might have to sell out...not on my watch. Something no one knows about me, I have a **very **patted bank account from everything the family left me, to the odd jobs I did here and there. I had been saving for years._

_It was easy to save when I had nothing to spend it on._

_I really take to heart the saying 'Give unto others' and really, I planned on just that. Though they couldn't pay me for my work, they gave me something better. I felt like apart of this family and that's worth more then money for me._

_"Daddy, Rin, come in for some drink." Sue popped her head outside, gesturing toward her father and myself. Nodding, I stood and followed Rod and Sue back inside._

_"Oh ho ho!" one of the workers, Mike, laughed sarcastically. "Take a gander at this shit!" angrily, he tossed the paper to the kitchen table. Rod, who was closer, picked it up and read the front-page story. I moved closer to look over his shoulder, the bold black letters of the front page catching my eye._

_Someone had been killed. Rod began to read aloud, so the others could hear. "Diggins Hitomi is the latest victim in a long list, done by an unknown assailant. He is the owner of several lucrative business, including, but no proven, to be many brothels around California. He was found four days ago, head severed, in his home, when throwing his own birthday party. Many of his hired help were lying around him, dead as well." a look crossed his face as he read on. "Witness' account that only s lone child, Maria Cruz, was left alive. What was said is not available as the young girl has refused to speak on the matter. She is currently being held in custody for questioning."_

_I broke away from the group, to drown out Rod's voice and knit my brows. They're holding a child, after escaping the sexual-scarring condition of living in a brothel for how long?! "What the hell is wrong with people?" I murmured in disdain, shaking my head with a heavy sigh. I had to stop listening, sickened at the display of ignorance from others._

_"I know right?!" Mary agreed with my disdain. "I can't believe they are holding that child. A horrid man was stopped and how many children were saved from the life of forced sex by that...that...PIG?!" she spat at the paper angrily._

_"Now Mary, Hitomi wasn't proven to be apart of that ring." I pointed out calmly, even though I was as disgusted as the others. He was a vile man that got what he deserved._

_"Even if he wasn't, everyone knows what he did!" a finger was wagged toward me. "Every time someone would speak against him, they would retract their stories or disappear." and now, her arms were going all over the place. The others in the room were agreeing wholeheartedly with her._

_"Not saying I disagree Mary, but not even the FBI could pin anything to the fat bastard." I remarked._

_"Well, I say good riddance!" Sylvester, another worker, got loud in passion. Something I've noticed about everyone here, they are all rather passionate about their opinions._

_"Hey, just saying." my hands raised in my defense. "I don't like him anymore d'en y'al but truth of the matter, he was killed."_

_"The laws ass backwards anyways." grumbled someone else. "They should be thanking whoever took that scum and all the others, out. "_

_"Enough talk of this dreary subject, let's play a hand!" Rodney announced, holding up a deck of cards. Everyone looked over at him, grinning and nodded, piling up at the table. "Loser washes dishes!"_

*****end memory*****

Those were the good times, bringing a smile to my face as I remembered them. Of course, telling them that lead into what happened a week or so after, with being stabbed. Those greedy bastards that couldn't just take the money I offered...

*****memory*****

_My luck is so amazing, it's astonishing….that's sarcasm incase one couldn't tell. I find myself, once again, on some outskirts of a to-small-town up nother. Around Minnesota, me thinks. Couldn't tell you the name, really, or if it even had one. Why is I always find these places? Must have a fricking radar or something!-ah, getting off track! My night had started off just fine, in a diner along interstate 71, right outside some forest. I think it lined with Ontario, Canada. The ire of my problem became apparent barely ten minutes into sitting down. Not sure how they-as in three jackasses-found me, but they had. Just 'cause they give me a ride up to a gas station and suddenly I owe them some ass. AND it's okay to force themselves on me. Heaven forbid the bastards take the money I offered...douche bags!_

_Needless to say, we fought. Well, I kneeded the crap out of one, threw a mean right hook at the second and slammed the head of the third into his own truck window. Then I ran like a bat out of hell….can you call that a fight? Well, I say they're lucky when that was all I did to them. Unfortunately, they stalked me, showing up at the diner. Next thing I know, certain events lead up to my current situation._

_Me, running through a forest, bloody wound in my shoulder and just wishing I would wake this nightmare. **Life. Can't. Get. Any. Better!** Oh right, spoke to soon! I was also being off-roaded by the little bastards. From the Interstate, the thick forest surrounding us, deeper into the trees and further from civilization we get. They probably like the idea, means no one can hear me scream but…it also means no one can hear them scream. And they scream they will, when I'm finished with them._

_"Come on girlie! The sooner you stop running, the quicker this will be!" one of the called out, the other two snickering._

_"Fuck you, douche bags!" I threw over my shoulder and dodged trees as I went. They were almost a blur, my feet thumping against the hard, cold ground, bag smacking against my back. The sounds echoed. Entering a clearing, I stopped abruptly to take a look around. Nothing to help me but a rather large fallen tree. Take cover behind the log!_

_Running over, I propped a hand on the wood to hop and hit the ground with a wince, lying out. Bad move, the blade in my shoulder jolted, sending a flaring pain through my body. Hm, son of a bitch. Raising a hand as close as I could to the blade, I weighed the pro's and cons of just ripping it out. To hell with it! Grabbing the handle, I sucked in a breath as it jolted then jerked it out. "&#%^#%!" oh, that hurts so good!_

_Letting out a breath, my heart pounded, blood pumping through my veins…which isn't good. Bleeding faster from my shoulder. "Fuck me." cursing, I laid out flat on the ground and just stared up at the dark skies with half open eyes. How had everything gotten so…out of control? Easy, when it rains, it pours my friends. One second I had been munching down on some good ass BBQ and the next, being chased by these three foolhardy men with a pocket knife in my shoulder._

_Fun._

_"Come out, come out." cooed one of the men in a sickening sweet voice._

_Grunting in the back of my throat, I quietly shrugged the duffle bag from my shoulders and turned myself over. Gripping the log, I raised steadily to peer over the edge and watch the trio come into the same clearing. Their brows were knit together in confusion, looking side to side. For me, no doubt. They looked taunt, ready to pounce when coming across me._

_Whatever it is I'm going to do, needs to me quick, fast…and preferably hard. Sucking in a deep breath, and gathering all mental strength I had left, I jumped to my feet. My sudden appearance and rustle of forest debris startled the guys as they spun around. "Boo!" pulling my hand back, I flung it out and suddenly, the pocketknife was flying. It soared toward them, lodging itself in the thigh of the closest man. He let lose a scream of agony and tumbled to the ground._

_"Mike?!" one of the guys dropped at his side while the other, the leader whipped around to glare at me. "Oh man…can you hear me?" the one kneeling put a hand on the wound, grabbing the handle of the blade._

_"You bitch!" the leader snarled._

_"Told ya to leave me alone!" I accused, glaring back as I stood there definitely. My arm had gone numb by now but the blood, it ran down in steams and I was constantly wiping my hand on my pants as to not drop any blood. "I warned you-"_

_"You fucking did this!" the man kneeling screamed suddenly and jumped to his feet. Reaching for something at the band of his pants, he wrestled with it a moment before pulling a gun free and firing. I gasped, eyes wide and dove aside. Everything shifted to slow motion, took forever to hit the forest ground. Both guys were running at me by the time I had lifted my head. So I did the only thing I could. Fought back. Grabbing the duffle straps, I swung the bag so the bottom slammed into the face of one man, knocking him out cold. I had purposely put some rocks in the bottom, just incase a situation as such presented itself._

_The last guy, leader, just stared at his friend in shock. At least, that's what I think. Either way, it let me dig in my bag for my own weapon. A silver handgun with wood handle. I got it in some shady, behind a fast food joint deal I'm not to keen on thinking much about. The barrel was abnormally long and inches from his face when stupid turned his attention back to me. I cocked the trigger and he visibly swallowed. I imagine my eyes were hard, they sure felt like it, after all the grief he and his friends put me through._

_"Think before ya act, next time." grunting, I swung my hand around and used the butt to slam into his head. He crumbled to the ground, unconscious. Finally, I let out a stuttered breathe before stumbling toward the direction I had come. Toward the road, and the ride I am sure those three fools left abandoned._

_When I seen the rusty reddish-brown peeking from the trees, I sighed in relief and broke through the tree line. Prying the driver door open with a gruff yank-not in the best mood here and struggling with the door was not in my cards!-I threw my bag in the seat. The truck was an old one, so it had the one, really long seat. Perching myself on the edge, I looked toward the drink holder to see a bottle of some sort of alcohol, I think the high proof stuff._

_Perfect._

_Grabbing the bottle, I took a swig or five then pulled off my shirt. Angling my shoulder out, the bottle was tipped e toward me and warm liquid trickled down my arm and seeping into the wound. Alcohol would clean out the wound, even if it was the drinking kind. Hissing in pain, my teeth clinched, eyes closed and the free hand curled and uncurled. Son of a bitch!_

_I waited for a couple minutes to pass, the pain receding before dropping the bottle. It shattered on the pavement and I sighed heavily. Now that that's done. Reaching for my bag, I dragged it closer and fished inside for the water bottle I knew was in there and the First Aid Kit. Drenching the shoulder, I used my shirt to wipe the access blood. Digging in my bag, I found the first aid kit I always kept with me and opened it. My hand hovered over the needle and thread for a moment, brows furrowing. This is going to hurt._

*****end memory*****

I think Merle got a kick out of my stories.

And you know, after everything was said and done...they offered me a place in the small group. It was obvious I could do for myself, so I wasn't an added liability. I hunted, could defend myself and had alreayd survived four months with biters. I also had a wicked sense of humor, if I do say so myself. I guess it didn't hurt that I had...some medical training. If you call what I did when traveling and now after everything had happened, medical training...then sure! I did, sorta, like the idea of traveling with people. Safety in numbers, right?

They got a huge kick out of my truck. The lovely piece of machinery that _he_ was.

And thus, the relation between the Dixon bothers and myself kicked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 1, ADI****(After Dixon Introduction)**

"So, where ya from?" stopping in the middle of what I was doing, I blinked at the odd, out of the blue question from Merle. "Ah guessin' not Georgia and from how ya talked 'bout Arizona, not there either." a brow cocked at the question then I blinked.

Turning back to the task at hand, gutting the headless fish redneck and big brother had caught, I shrugged. It only seemed fair...they caught it, I gut it, debone it, and clean it. But they get to cook it, damn it. "I was raised in North Carolina, up in the mountains. Small town." thinking about the large stone building with barred windows and empty courtyard I grew up in, it made me frown. "When I was old enough, I left and just started traveling, like in my stories." muttering, I hooked my finger on a piece of jutted out bone. With a swift yank, the entire frame was pulled out and I flung it out, behind me to the forest. They just stared and I cocked a brow. "What?"

"Where'd ya learn ta hunt."

Shrugging again, I emptied the guts on the forest floor then tossed the body at Daryl...who stabbed it with stick to put over a fame. "When I was 'bout...ten?, I would slip out of d'e orphanage when no one was payin' attention, spend days in the woods. Didn't like 'dat place." nose wrinkled at the thought. "Made myself a lil' fort out'd'ere." and now, I smiled softly, distant look on my face. "Hadta learn ta fend for myself." as I grabbed another fish, slamming the blade of my knife in it's gut, I met Merle's stare head on. "Plus, I read a lot." looking back down, I went through the same motions of the first fish, three more times.

"What's wit'em spikes?" Merle gestured toward my tent, where my all my gear was. The white of the spikes stood out against the dark color of my pants, when I was all decked out.

"I found I liked'em. Easy ta use, easier d'en Bruce." here, I shot a look to my rifle. "That and I have a sword and bat I use when going on the raids." then I glanced to Daryl. "I prefer'em to a gun, like how ya like 'dat there crossbow. Makes no sound, quick death."

"And yer clothes?" Daryl asked in a mumble, actually surprising me. Usually Merle was the one that spoke.

"What 'bout'em?" frowning, I glanced down. I was still dressed in all my gear, expect the jacket and vest, exposing the red compassion shirt. Both of those were resting off to the side.

"They're strange." Merle was the one to answer.

A fleeting smile crossed my face. "Strange, yah...but effective." of course, that caught their attention, brows cocked. "I do raids, quiet a bit." as they knew, since having been introduced to my waning stash. "I put 'dese plates in." knocking on my café, the metal clank echoed are the clearing. "Along wit'em and my DAP's, Deltoid Axillary Protectors," I explained at their confused looks. "They stop d'ose fuckin' biters from gettin' me." they just sat there, staring at me. I think in awe. "Yah, I'm fuckin' brilliant, boys." grinning like a cherish cat, I took one of the sticks Daryl had sharped and jammed a fish on the end. Tossing it to redneck, he caught it effortlessly and put it over the first.

"Ya always wear'em?"

"Anytime I got inta town." pausing in thought, both brows furrowed in thought. "And when I hunt, sometimes d'em animals be down right nasty." I'm sure they knew that bit, being redneck, home grown country boys they are. "Ok, y'al's turn." settling back, since my part of the dinner was done, I eyed the brothers. They were silent, exchanging looks between them. "Let's hear it."

"We grow up in a small town, 'bout five hours from Atlanta." Merle started. "Pineview."

* * *

**Day 5, ADI**

Ok, I've seen some weird shit since coming to stay with the brothers, Merle's a total addict and I learned quick when to not mess with him, but this had to take the cake. Merle went hunting, not sure why when I set some traps that were now full of raccoons and rabbits. Can make a good stew. Maybe he was feeling inferior that I was supplying the dinner? Maybe he just ate a lot, he was a fucking pig. Who knew the reasons but...it didn't matter at the moment. What did, was that he came back, after couple hours, no game and limping.

I wasn't the only one worried. Both redneck and I came a running, barging big brother with as many questions as we could. Instead of answering, he just grunted and shot both of us annoyed looks. Fine, he's gonna be difficult about this then. "D, go to the truck, behind the back seat is a thick black notebook. Grab it for me, would ya." I didn't have to look to know Daryl left to do as I asked.

Grabbing my own bag, from it's depth, I pulled out a white box. First aid kit. "Alright, big M." yah, I had some nicknames for the brothers. Sue me. Turning to face him, I struck the horse position(feet parted slightly and planted firmly to the ground.)It meant he wasn't getting pass me without a fight. "Drop trou'."

"What?" he just stared at me, as if I had grown a second head.

"Ya heard me, darlin'." I gestured to his pants. "Gonna haveta remove'em to treat ya wounds."

"I can do it." he scowled.

"Nah ya can't." I waved his comment off and made the motion again. "It's in a place when ya can't see. So...unless ya want D'ere touchin' ya ass, let's go." his eyes shifted between me and Daryl, couple times before resting on me. Then he smirked, reaching for his belt to undo it. I rolled my eyes. "Perv." a low chuckle and I turned to see Daryl coming back. Black notebook in hand. "Wouldn't laugh if I was ya." my tone had taken a sing-song quality. "Ya my nurse." at his sudden sullen look, I let out a dark of laughter. Merle followed my example.

Daryl amuses me so. Just like his brother but in a different manner. Those two, as I learned in the couple days I have been with them, were as different as night an day. Yes, they shared a lot of similarities, especially when one is raised by the other, but their differences were so vastly...well, different.

Taking the offered book, I moved over to Merle's prone form...ass for all to see. I closed my eyes for a second, sighing then reopened them. This had not been on my "to do list" when I got up this morning. Sitting, I set the notebook in my lap and opened it. There were pictures and notes inside, reference on the body, it's arteries, nervous system, muscle tissue and bones. The notes were how to set broken bones, or stitching a wound. It's my medical book and almost completely full. Had a run in when this all started and decided to have the knowledge on hand.

Blood stained the pages, from the many times I had to refer to this book. It was another tool that had saved my ass.

Leaning forward to look at the wound, my eyes flicked to the grin on Merle's face. "If ya rip ass, ya become intimate with my inch thick notebook." then I went back to looking, wondering if I would be concerned that his bare ass staring me back in the face, doesn't even bother me. What is wrong with me? "I think..." I looked from the page to his...ass, gauging the of the arteries from the position of his wound. "I think ya didn't hit the Iliac artery." frowning, I flipped the page to another picture then back. Looking at the wound, I tittered side to side, lowering my head a moment. "It looks clean, probably just missed it."

My only response was a grunt. Sitting back, I looked at Merle and thought about my options. I need to stitch it up but Merle doesn't take pain lightly. I mean, he can handle a lot, as can Daryl, but his first reaction is to return the pain someone caused him. I feel no urge to dodge his fist of fury, as I had seen what he did to Daryl. Had to patch the younger man up. I didn't say anything, didn't ask and I think he was grateful for the silence. He grimaced and hissed at the pain but that was the only sound at the little camp.

Merle had stormed out after it happened, an odd look on his face. I think he was on an high and he realized what had happened when I had my rifle aimed at his head and demanding him to get off Daryl. Though little brother might not have seen it, I had, the look of remorse. Of course, he was to proud to say sorry. Hence why he left camp...but that's another story for another day.

Getting my mind back on track...haveta knock Merle unconscious. Shooting a look to Daryl, who was already looking at me, I smiled slightly then winked. "So Merle." standing, I moved toward his head and smiled down at him. "Imma need ya ta stay still." resting a hand on his shoulder, his eyes lifted to my face. "This is gonna hurt and I'd liketa make it go quick." he gave a nod and with another smile, I applied pressure to the spot right above his collar bone. He was out like a light.

"...what'd'ya do." Daryl asked softly.

"Knocked him out." looking back at redneck, I shrugged. "He's told me enough stories ta gather how he gets when someone causes'im pain." he nodded in agreement. "And d'is gonna hurt." pulling needle and thread from the case, I looped it through to begin the long task ahead of me. "We should both probably be gone, huntin' when he comes ta."

"Probably." he muttered in agreement.

"He'll be out for 'bout five hours." I nodded toward the truck. "After this, we set'im up in d'e truck for safety."

* * *

**Day 8, ADI**

Not sure I expected to walk back in on...seeing the two brothers arguing, again, was nothing new. Do they do anything else? Unfortunately, I was to far to really hear what it was about but I can pretty much guess. Big brother was limping as he paced in his spot, twitching. I had taken his stash when I left. Luckily neither had seen me, as I had ducked behind some trees. I knew this confrontation was coming but didn't mean I was looking forward to it.

Sucking in a breath, I made to step around the tree when I heard a scuffle and grunt. Daryl was on the ground, Merle hoovering above him with an unattractive sneer on his face, fist at the ready. Ready for round two. Growling, I threw a spike out without a thought, pinning the shirt flap of Merle's to a tree. Both snapped their heads toward me. "Take a walk, Merle." I warned.

"Ain't no lil' bitch gonna tell me whatta do." he was sneering at me now.

"And d'is lil' bitch has a gun trained on ya, sweetheart." and true to my words, the rifle was up and on him. "We both know how ya are with pain, swing first and ask later. I can't handle ya like Daryl can, one on one. And I'll be damned if ya take ya anger out on'im, 'cause of me." my eyes narrowed.

"Where's mu fuckin' stash?" those eyes narrowed on me, especially when I pulled it out of my vest. "Give it back."

"Nah uh." stepping back, I cocked the rifle and made him stop when he started toward me. "Ya can have it back after ya better healed."

"Ya can't tell me-"

"It'll thin ya blood and that's not good with ya wound. Ya could die wit't in ya system, Merle." I jabbed a finger toward the lumbering male. "So walk it off, go hunting, play wit'cha self, don't care but don't come back until ya calmer." oh, he is not happy about being temporarily kicked out of camp and not getting his stash. His glare on me made my blood run cold but thankfully, he took my advice and left. After snatching his hunting gear.

Totally sleeping in the truck tonight.

Letting out a stuttered breath, the gun lowered a little and I rubbed a hand over my face. That was so nerve wrecking. Turning my attention to the still lying figure of Daryl. Sighing, I walked over and kneeled at his side. His glare turned on me, one I am use to seeing as I tended to tease him. Or anytime I defend him to his brother. He hated that and Merle always called him a fairy because of it. "Glare all ya want, D but sit up." swinging my bag around, I pulled out the same first aid kit I used on Merle two days prior. My supplies were getting low, need to hit town soon for a refill.

Setting out the things I needed, I began tending to his busted lip and scratched cheek. There was nothing I could do for his rapidly blackening eye. "Pretty sure I told ya ta be gone when he woke up."I murmured.

"Ah was." he muttered back. I shot him a look, to which he rolled his eyes. "Wanted ta check up on'im."

"And ya couldn't do that from a distance?" I wondered, dabbing a cotton swab in some alcohol. "This is gonna hurt." his wince as it touched his lip was proof enough. Big baby. I blew on the cut, knowing it would give some relief from the burning pain. Just happy I'm chewing some cinnamon gum. Also something I need to restock. Grumbling to myself, as I finished up the youngest Dixon brother, I went through a list of things I needed. The run should take me only a day.

Packing the items back up, I shoved the box back in my bag and seat back on my heels. "Ya be fine, d'at black on only enhances those Dixon good-looks." my tone was teasing, Daryl huffing as he got up stalked away but I wasn't lying. Daryl's a good looking man and so was Merle, when he wasn't an asshole. Chuckling, I took the bag to the truck, tossing it to the passenger side. Venturing to my tent, I ducked inside and changed real quick into my raid gear.

When I stepped out, adjusting the all to familiar hat, Daryl was watching me wearily. Barely a week with the brothers and I know exactly what they're asking without having to verbally speak. "Gotta hit Atlanta. Gettin' low on some things." plus, I wanted to get them some armor, like what I had to be better protected. What can I say, I care for the idiots. Heading toward the truck, I opened the door, stepped on the railing and turned to Daryl.

"Ya shouldn't go alone." he voiced, ready to grab his gear.

"Nah, someone needsta be here when Merle gets back." and better you then me, buddy. Doubt he's gonna wanna see me. "Hold camp down also, incase of stragglers or lost survivors." pausing, my head lowered so our eyes could lock. Brown and blue. "If y'al leave before I get back, I will hunt ya down and it won't end pretty."

"Yah, yah." nodding, he waved me off and caught the little baggy I tossed toward him.

* * *

**Day 10, ADI**

Merle had calmed, a lot, by the time I got back from Atlanta. I'm guessing Daryl had a talk with him. That and he got his stuff when he did come back. It should be fine, since the wound had days to heal and scab over. That and coupled with the cartons of cigarette's and couple cigars and the bleeding thigh wound I sported, made him be real chill. I might have had a murderous look on my face as well. Hard to tell when I didn't have a mirror handy. All I know, my leg was fucking killing me. I wanted a damn cigarette, something to eat, wash off and take care of my thigh. In that exact order.

Not what I got though, the bath was completely put off but I got the other three.

Merle swore it was payback. I just growled at him, flipped him a double bird then pouted in the chair Daryl gave up. This time around, he had to tend to me. And I tell you, the blush didn't leave his face the entire time. I had to change into a pair of boxers, Daryl's since he was closest to my size, and have no shorts of my own. There was no way I was sitting around the camp in my underwear.

It was actually cute at how shy he is.

I'm pretty sure he's been with chicks before but I don't think he actually cared about them. At times like this, they weren't Daryl and Merle Dixon. They were D and big M. They were family. I hunt for them, care for them when hurt and we joke as if having known each other since we were kids. I would kill someone if they threatened them. I like to think I mean something to them and I'm sure I do. I seen the looks on their faces when I limped over. They were concerned.

I'm like a fucking weed, just grow on them and hard as hell to get rid of.

But all that happened days ago and here I was, perched in a chair and sewing. Fucking sewing, like I'm Martha Stewart. "I feel like someone's 'old lady'." I muttered dejectedly, pouting as I mended the holes in Merle's pants. The one's he had been wearing when he stabbed himself in the ass. Ha! That brought a smile to my face. He was going to just toss them...a little tear and throw them aside. After smacking him upside the head, I took them to fix the hole.

He's pretty much use to my abusive moves. Both of them are.

If they stopped being idiots, I wouldn't have to do that...just wish they would listen to me some more. Mumbling to myself, about men and their incapability of keeping clothes more then a month, the snicker I heard made me chuck a piece of charred wood at Daryl. Sending a dark look his way, he tried playing the innocent card, which had me snorting in laughter. Ha, Daryl Dixon innocent. As-fucking-if.

"All yer be missin' is a bunch of Dixon brood." big brother guffawed in laughter. "Wanna get started?" and wiggled his brows at me.

"Go fuck yaself, darlin'." I replied, without missing a beat and pulled tight at the thread. I had to wash these things first, and this was the only time I made the exception to washing their clothes. I will not do it, I have my own clothes and their hands ain't broken. Not that Merle didn't try and talk me into it. "Ain't gonna happen."

"Aw, why ya gettin' mi hopes high?" he pouted.

Pausing, I looked up to squint at him and rest my hands in my lap. "When have I ever given ya the thought I'd fuck ya?"

"Darlin' ya find me irresistible." he purred...well, tried. He was much to big and rough to purr. Ever. "Ah can read it in yer face...ya want me."

Snorting in laughter, I shook my head then glanced to the amused Daryl. Glad I can be ya entertainment, redneck. "This is what ya hadta put up wit' for thirty-two years? Pity." shaking my head, I didn't miss the slight up-turn of his lips.

"Don't bring fairy inta this." Merle scowled.

"Don't talk 'bout ya brother like d'at." was the automatic response and I reared back slightly at my tone. Jesus Christ! I sound like their mother! Glancing to Merle and seeing that fucking smirk, my eyes narrowed. "Don'tcha start, Merle Dixon." was the warning.

"Yah, yah..._mother_." a snicker left him.

"Dixon!" standing, all my weight went to one leg, hands on my hips as his pants hung at my side. "Let me assure ya of something."

"And what's that?" he leaned toward me.

A smirk stretched my face and he pulled back, slightly wary. It was never a good sign to see _**that **_smirk. "Understand I am ragging, doll face." meaning I was on my period and my emotions were all over the place. "Do ya really wanna piss off a hormonal redneck bitch that won't think twice about addin' an ass wound ta match the first?" he just stared at me, trying to appear unphased but I could see it, the wary look in his eyes. He's had trouble in this department before.

"Whatever." mumbling, he pulled a cigar from his vest to lit it and smoke. From his tent, Daryl let out a low laugh, coughing to cover it when Merle snapped his eyes toward him.

"Merle..." that hard gaze of his turned on me and I knew he was no longer in a kiddin' mood. Staring back at him a moment, I stepped back and took the seat I had been in prior. "Tell me another hunting story?" the man loved hearing himself talk and just as I thought it would, pulled him out of his darkening mood.

* * *

**Day 11, ADI**

"Swear to...Daryl, stop moving!" I snapped, from my kneeling position. He stilled, only for a moment before fidgeting again. Angling my head up, my arms dropped to my side as I glared. "Ya gonna mess d'is up." I warned.

"Ah don't even understand why yer doin' that anyways." he scoffed.

"Measurements, lil' brother!" Merle called from his spot, cleaning his gun and knives.

"And if ya don't stop movin', ya gonna screw d'is up and I'll haveya do ya all over." I added.

"Bet he'd love that shit!" barked big brother, getting a kick out of us.

"Shut up, Merle!" he threw a look of his shoulder. With his attention elsewhere, I moved my hand to slid along his inner thigh to grab the limp measuring tape at the back of his leg. He yelped in surprise, trying to jump back but I grabbed his pants leg, keeping him grounded. Of course, Merle was laughing his ass off. "Woman, what the hell are ya doin'?!"

"Stop fuckin' moving or I may "accidently" grab ya junk!" they knew I never accidently did something that serious and was threatening to cause some pain if he didn't listen. Grumbling, he obliged my request and I was able to finally get what I wanted. Since I would have to altar some clothes to give them the same look as me, I needed to know if I should bring it in or out.

"Why are ya even doin' this?" he wondered, after a moment of silence.

"'cause." nodding, I stood and wrote the numbers in a small book then looked at him. My eyes drifted from one brother, to the other, then back. "Even through sometimes I wanna bitch smack the shit outcha both of y'al." Merle was grinning again. "I do care 'bout y'al. I want y'al as safe, as safe as I am when out d'ere." his eyes softened at the explanation but I only saw it for a split second before he turned on his heel and stalked back toward his and Merle's shared tent. Mumbling 'whatever' as he went. Amused look on my face, I shook my head.

My, my, what wonderfully odd guys I have in my life.

* * *

**Day 14, ADI**

I scowled at the dark haired hunter before socking his shoulder "God dammnit, D." Merle was not to far off, skinning the elk I had took down for dinner, laughing his ass off. Oh how I must amuse the bulky redneck, as he seemed to be laughing at me often.

"What?" I can hear the laughter in rednecks voice!

"Ya suck."

"It's not that bad." his lips pulled up into a smirk, making my eyes narrow.

"Says you." mumbling dejectedly, my shoulders slouched as I sat close to the fire, across from Daryl. "But...why'd ya haveta tell me d'at!?" and now I'm whining.

"It's not my fault yer ain't heard 'bout the Chupacabra." muttered the younger Dixon brother.

"But why, of all nights, do ya pick the 13th...on a Friday!?" I threw my hands up in defense.

"What?" both guys were confused.

"Friday 13th, it's a bad day of the year. Only when the two fall together." I whispered as if something would jump out at me suddenly. I felt fidgety.

"Yer strange." Merle shook his head, grinning.

"Am not." muttering with a pout, I crossed my arms. "As if it's not bad enough I gotta worry about zombie's trying to rip my face off and eat it." I grumbled and Merle started laughing again. "Now I gotta worry 'bout some flying bat-dog trying to drink my blood." Daryl even cracked a grin at that. "Shut the fuck up, Merle!" of course, that only got his gut wrenching laugh starting over. I scowled at the big guy then glared at his brother.

Laugh it up.

"I don't know why y'al laughin', guess well I'll be sleepin' tonight?" that stopped both their amused crackles, looking at me so quick. As if I suddenly blurted I had been bitten. Every rustle I heard now, I'll be thinking it's the fucking Chupacabra.

There had been a couple nights I had to bunk with the brothers. A storm swept through the area, tearing my tent to shreds. It took a couple days before I could go get another. They were incredibly uncomfortable...well, at least, Daryl was. The two usually slept in boxers, so they(as in Daryl) had to add more clothing. Merle made as many passes and sexual advances as he could, like it was a contest. Until, of course, I shut him down.

Daryl was made to switch places, neither was happy, but he had to. Rolled right over on him and wiggled down between the warm body and the tent. It was a tight fit and after a cheesy grin from me and blushing from Daryl(though he'll denial it to this day), he slid over.

One of those mornings, I woke to the two cuddling. Like arms wrapped around one another, a leg thrown here and head buried there. Oh, I couldn't stop the loud and rich laughter that escaped. Of course, it woke them up and they scrambled part, like crabs on their hands and feet and shivered in disgust. Oh, that was such good teasing. No matter how much they glared.

"Oh yah." smirking, I stood and moved to my tent, to change into my pajama's. Flannel pants and a tank.

* * *

**Day 17, ADI**

"I'm serious." blinking, I looked between the two guys, trying to convey just how serious I was. They only stared back, not at all believing me. Rolling my eyes, I pushed off the ground grab a log from the pile we had gathered and toss it into the pit.

"Yer so full of shit." Merle snorted.

"Am not." frowning, a hand went to my hips. He snorted. "Everyone has a theme song in the world." and yes, we were arguing over something as petty as this. This is how you know you have gotten that comfortable with someone and the place you're at.

"Oh yah, let's hear't then." puffing on a cigar, does the man ever not have one?!, he cocked a brow. "Yer theme song."

"Fine." moving toward my tent, I reached in for a guitar and came back to the fire, bumping Daryl's shoulder with my hip. My way of telling him to move. With a grunt and dark look, he slid to the ground and I sat, patting his head. That made him scowl, swatting at my hand. "Alright, alright." strumming the beat in my head, it took me a minute to get in-tune. After that, my boot covered foot started tapping against the ground. "You boys ever meet a real country girl? Talkin', true blue, out in the woods, down home, country..."

My head bobbed up and down. "I'm a hot little number in my pick-up truck. My sweet money done jacked it up. I'm a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama. I'm a raging cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach with a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk, baby I'm all..." I made sure to not be to loud. "Country, shoot, from my cowboy boots to my down home roots. I'm country, from the songs I play, to the prayers I pray. That's the way I was born and raised, I ain't afraid to stay, country. Baby, I'm country..."

Moving to the edge of the chair, my foot tapping moved to be in part to the song. "A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, old lady mama taught me how to rip up a town. Honey dripping honey from a hollar in Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie. I'm a Kansas princess," a grin marred my face, angelic look on my face. "Crazy mother trucker," head moved side to side. "Undercover lover." seductive look on my face. "Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk, Baby, I'm all...country, shoot. From my cowboy boots to my down home roots. I'm country, from the songs I play to the prayers I pray. That's the way I was born and raised, I ain't afraid to stay, country. Nuthin' but country."

"Thick southern drawl. Sexy swing and walk. Aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now. Brother I'm country, from my cowboy boots to my down home roots. Nuthin' but country, yea yea, yeaaa. I'm country, shoot, from my cowboy boots, to my down home roots. I'm country, from the songs I play to the prayers I pray. That's the way I was born and raised. I ain't afraid to stay, country. Yea I'm nuthin' but country... I'm all about the country. From the backwoods I'm homegrown, down to the bone, country."

Letting the notes fade as I finished, I looked up to see both of them just staring at me. I grinned. "Y'al got themes ta. Figured d'at out already."

"Really, 'nd what would they be?" Merle asked, as if interested.

"Well, ya _Rough and Ready_." I motioned to him then looked at Daryl. "And ya _Smile Back_."

"Ah wanna hear mine." Merle pouted.

Rolling my eyes, he's so childish, I leaned over and rubbed his head. Both brothers hated it when I did that...which is why I do it. "Fine, big baby." I had to think about the beat that went with _Rough and Ready_ before attempting to sing/play it. After a moment, I nodded and started the beat. "Mud grips white-tip. Cigar stickin' outta my face. Earnheart racin' sticker on the wind banged up finder. 4 by 4 straight pipe roar, primer and rust all over the door. Scared up knuckles, Mack belt buckle," here the beat paused and I pointed at Merle. "White t-shirt, aint afraid to work. Got a what are you lookin' at asshole smirk." of course, that infamous smirk came.

"Cold beer, hot wings. Wranglers, school ring. Get just what you see. Gun rack, ball cap. Don't take no crap. Ain't a pretty boy, toy. Well I'll rock you steady. Rough and ready." suddenly, I was pulled to my feet, blinking at Merle before he was spinning me around the campsite. Hol' up...is Merle Dixon...dancing?

Oh hell, just go with it girl!

"Work boots, one blue suit. Size too small, won't wear it at all. Unless somebody's kids get hitched. Don't fit and makes me itch." I kept up his pace, our foot moving quickly but effortlessly dodging the others. I had no idea Merle could dance like a pro! Aw, when was the last time I had this much fun?! "Up with the sun, off in the run. Makin' money money cause we wanna have fun. 5 o'clock whistle off like a missile. Got a hot date, girl named Kate. Thinks I'm cool, 'cause I shoot straight. Ain't one thing about her fake. She's long and tall and she goes great with." pausing, we both stopped completely before moving completely.

"Cold beer, hot wings. Wranglers, school ring. Get just what you see. Gun rack, ball cap. Don't take no crap. Ain't a pretty boy, toy. Well I'll rock you steady. Rough and ready. Rough and ready, baby." letting me go, we hooked our thumbs to the belt loops of our pants and did a little jig, circling each other. Then he spun me under an arm. "Well you are who you are and that's alright with me. But I am who I am, and that's all I can be! I like," pausing again, I started but this time Merle actually sang with me! "Cold beer, hot wings. Wranglers, school ring. Get just what you see. Gun rack, ball cap. Don't take no crap. Ain't a pretty boy, toy. Well I'll rock you steady. Rough and ready. Rough and ready. Rough and ready baby."

He spun me one more time before I collapsed into my abandoned chair in giggles. Something I will never admit to, giggling. Catching my breath, I noted Daryl with a slight grin on his face. "Did ya enjoy d'e show?" his eyes drifted over to me and I grinned. "Wanna hear ya's?" he only shrugged.

"Let's hear it." Merle was the one to verbally confirm it.

"A'ight...heads up, ain't country." I warned. "When I think 'bout what y'al told me, growin' up and all those kids d'at bullied y'al...I think of d'is song _Smile Back_." since I couldn't play this beat on the guitar, I went to my tent to pull out an Ipod I kept after the end. Coming back, I settled back down and turned it on, searching for the song. Finding it, I chuckled and hit play.

* * *

yay for this chapter! I don't own TWD...or Rough and Ready/ Smile Back/ She's Country. Hoped this was a good chapter! They'll be meeting up with the others in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Man, I am loving this story, :-). I know some of you wanted a Rick/OC story...I am working on one of those to.:-D I shall be posted after this one! Also, I am changing the way everything goes, slightly...and I could bring an OC into this one, for Rick. Tell me what you all think?(truth, I never liked Lori anywho)

* * *

It stood tall, parking lot empty and not a soul in sight. A gas station, conveniently placed next to a grocer. Daryl and Merle were in the truck with me this time. Usually I got into town to raid on my own but Merle needed to hit the pharmacy and I need mainly gas for the truck. Daryl just wanted to come, I guess to make sure both of us were okay. I had noticed big brother is changing, not the same wiry fellow I had met almost a month ago. Daryl said after what happened when he had been hurt and I took his stash, how he had reacted to Daryl(almost beat the shit out of him), he had been trying to wing himself.

Sometimes, it takes a good scare to make someone want to try and now, Daryl was all he had. Besides me, but I'm not blood. I am happy to hear he wants to try and stop but doing it cold turkey, it might be a bad idea, especially right now. Don;'t get me wrong, I'm happy as hell that he wants to try and stop and the more I thought about...there has to be something to substitute the drugs to slowly wing him off. But that's another decision, for another time. Right now, need to focus on the task at hand.

Turning into the parking lot, I pulled up to the pump where everything was silent. Inside and out. Turning in my seat, I reached to the floorboard behind me and pulled three walkies from a crate. On each end were this ear plugs and a box about eight inches down that you spoke through. I tossed one to Daryl then Merle and grinned as I slid my own on. "Keep in touch."

"What else ya got in this 'ere truck?" Merle muttered.

"Oh darlin', I'm full of surprises." winking, I leaned over Merle to the glove box and opened it. Inside was a black glock, silencer on the end. Always kept one on me, just incase. Releasing the magazine to check it's stats, it was good, so I clicked it back in place and stuffed it inside my vest. Ignoring the brothers look, I took out my recorder, hitting the small red triangle button. "Remember to laugh often and much. To win the respect of intelligent people and the affection of children. To earn the appreciation of honest critics and to endure the betrayal of false friends. To appreciate beauty. To find the best in others. To leave the world a bit better whether by a healthy child, a garden patch, or a redeemed social condition. To know that even one life has breathed easier because you have lived. This is what it is to have succeeded." then I stopped it and replaced the box.

"What is that?" Daryl asked from the back.

"...a diary of sorts. I record stuff on'ere, 'bout what happened since this all started. Also the cities I go ta, d'at are overrun by biters and such." shrugging, I looked back at him. "One day, d'is might help someone, somehow." then I reached for my cap, slipping it on. "Y'al ready?" both nodded and I looked them over one last time. Just to make sure. By now, enough time had passed since I took their measurements and had made them a set of gear like my own. So now, we all look like a branch of army. "Y'al look so badass." chuckling, I shook my head and dragged out two more hats, slapping them on the brothers.

Pushing the door open, after checking to make sure it was clear and slipped to the ground. Crouching low, I swept the area from under the truck carriage then the ahead of us and behind. It was all clear standing, I nodded and reached back in to grab a silver and red aluminum bat and attached it to my belt with some rigging. On the side, in a black sharpie, was 'The Law' scribbled across it. I had this thing since **before **the outbreak. Daryl slid a sword sheath and weapon across the head rest, toward me and I nodded in thanks, slinging it over my back. I was strapped to the teeth with weapons could and could not see.

One last breath and we moved toward the two buildings. My steps soundless, the combat boots made sure of that. All senses were on high alert, ears perked and eyes seeing things they wouldn't normally be able to. The brothers followed, Daryl with his crossbow gun at the ready and Merle with his abnormally long knives. He loves the hands on approach. "Aight, call if ya run inta trouble...and Merle, since ya gonna be over by the pharmacy, grab all the antibiotic ya can...wait, grab all of it. And band-aids, bandages-"

"Ah get't, _mother_, all first aid kit items."

"Boy, shuddup and get." swatting at his hip, as he passed me slightly, he wiggled his brows before disappearing into the grocer. "Big M is d'e biggest perv out'd'ere."

"Just know figurin' that out?" was Daryl's teasing response.

"Why y'al torturing me?" I whined, shoving him toward the building as well. I was doing the gas station alone, since we getting more food then anything. He shot a look over his shoulder, grinning, at my misfortune. And when did mister Daryl become so playful? I guess it was gradual, as I certainly didn't notice the change. I suppose ya can't really expect to stay the same aloof man, when you spend just about every waking hour with someone. And not like you're just around them but actually getting to know them. Hell, seeing the bare ass of one seemed to change a lot of things.

"Interestin' life I lead." murmuring, I shook my head and slipped inside the double doors of the station. The chime above the door went off as I entered, echoing to her ears. Pausing by an ice cream color, eyes swept the store but there were no sounds or biters. However, that didn't mean I was alone. Reaching for the sword, my hand tightened around the handle and a flashlight was pulled from my vest. The beam of light cut into the musky, dusty room. Moving quietly, I stepped into the backroom and scanned the room over. To the right, against the back wall was the box I needed. Raiding was a delicate procedure, one wrong move and boom!, you're dead.

It might seem over cautiously to move as slow as I do but honestly, better safe then a zombie.

Listening hard for any out of place sounds, I pushed on when nothing reached my ears. there was nothing. Going to the box, I flipped the correct switches and sighed in relief when the sounds of wires warming up reached my ears. Thank the heavens. Letting out another breath, I turned to go back to the floor but stopped short. A surprised but soft yelp escaped at the figure standing just behind me. A station worker turned biter. Thin and tall with an arm missing. As well as his lips, teeth and gum, blood dripping down his chin.

Ugh, nasty_._

Growling hungrily, he rushed forward and immediately my arm shot out to protect my head and face. Teeth chopped down, clanking against the metal plates. "Fucker." kicking him off, he slammed into the wall before pushing off, to come at me a second time. Head tilted, mouth widening, hands grabbing and an all around starved look. Swinging my arm around, the blade cut through the air then right through his face.

Leaving the backroom, I mentally cursed at seeing two other biters. Non-workers by the jeans and t-shirts they wore. Clothes were torn, chunks of skin missing from their necks, shoulders and faces. They seemed to notice me as well, turning the direction of their trek. "How the fuck did I miss'em?" replacing the light for the bat, it was brighter out here. They both snarled and lunged. Throwing the bat out, I took the second male sailing into the chip rack then spun and ducked the woman. When I came back up, I sliced right through her stomach then stabbed her head when the body separated.

I spun again, the bat out and mashed the back of the males head. He tittered forward, hitting the floor and I swung a second time, smashing his head allover the tiles. After it was all said and done, I leaned over to take a deep breath. Of course, not before sweeping the store again. Call me paranoid, but one surprise attack is one to many. I made to leave but stopped abruptly, turned toward the counter. Almost forgot about turning them on.

"Smart, Rin, smart." setting up everything, I eyed the cigarette's a moment. I know I just went and got some like a week ago but...really, can ya have to many right now? Shaking the thoughts off, I grabbed a couple plastic bag and filled them with cartons and loose packs of menthols, lights and full flavors. Finally, I left the store and ventured back toward the pumps, throwing all but a pack into the bed. Popping open the gas tank, the nuzzle was shoved in and I started pumping. Just wanna get the hell out of here.

Leaning against the bed, I pulled out a pack of cigarette's and stuck one between my lips. Lighting it, I stuck a puff and sighed. "Nuthin' like a cig after a close encounter." my eyes drifted over the landscape, waiting for the click to inform me of the filled tanks. When it came, I lifted the bed lid and started filling the 10gallon tank. It was a nifty little thing, hose and nozzle on to help get it out. The tanks are to big to tilt.

Another click and I removed the nozzle, locking everything up securely. Then I turned toward the grocer and pushed off to help wrap things up. Fortunately, or not-not to sure-, they came out at the same time. Each pushing two carts, one with water and the other with stack among stack of canned goods. Vegetables, meat and fruit. Merle had a couple of those reusable bags filled to the brim. It made me smile, knowing he took what I said/asked serious. He was thinking about someone other then himself.

"Heads up, gotcha present." lips clamped down on a cigar, he tossed something toward me. I caught it, not really having a chance to see what exactly it was. "What'd'ya get-aaahhhhh!" a head, a fucking zombie head! It stared up at me, eyes unblinking and lifeless.

"C'mon darlin', ya'on't like?" Merle boomed in laughter.

"Goddamnit, ya asshole!" chucking the head back, angrily, it bounced off his covered doom. Daryl was walking beside him, smirking. "How many times have I told ya, I like'em brunette." tsking, I wagged a finger, smirking at their dumbfound looks. Ha! Try to one up Racherine MacTyre! "Let's go." my scream probably drew the attention of biters close by. "Did ya have trouble?"

"No more then usual." Daryl shrugged, the three of us walking to the bed of the truck. I took the bags, putting them on the floorboard behind my seat while the brothers loaded the food and water. "Couple biters 'ere 'nd there."

Hearing that made me look up quick then march over. I did a quick scan of them, making sure they carried no marks then what they left with. Turning their heads side to side, patting down their arms and sides, even legs and thighs for tears in clothing or damp spots where blood would be. Everything looked clear. "We're fine." Daryl fought my hands off and the blush tainting his cheeks lightly. I know nor he or his brother were use to someone being so attentive, especially with their backgrounds. Eventually, they'll get used to it.

"One day, ya gonna like all the attention a chick gives ya." I sang, wiggling my brows as Merle often did to me.

"Ah think he already-" redneck elbowed big brother, stopping what he was saying and leaving me confused.

...huh?

"Did ya have trouble?" Merle asked instead, leaning against the truck bed, as if we didn't have flesh eating zombies that could come around the corner at anytime.

"Eh, three. Gott'em." shrugging it off, I shot another look to Daryl, who was pouting, then moved around to go to the drivers door. Plopping in the seat, I removed hat and took one last look around the area and frowned. There are like...no biters...at all. It's strange...usually they would coming running like rang a dinner bell. Smoothing my knitted brows, as to not alert the duo to my concerns, I closed the doors and faced them with a slight smile. "Busted'em up pretty good."

"These clothes did good, gurl." Merle patted the vest.

"That was d'e game plan, hun." pointing out, I shrugged off the sword harness then jacket and got situated.

* * *

We reached the camp in no time.

The ride there was uniquely an experience one doesn't have right now. Windows down, music playing as we cruised. We joked back and forth, talked more in-depth about our past. Well, more of less, it was me talking and them injecting the questions. They were sorta closed lips about their home life with their father, the other stuff they talked about. Even if they hadn't told me a bit about their father, I could recognize abused kids when seeing them. Same symptoms as my own. Unlike them, I was never that silent about how I was treated. It was one of the things that got me in trouble at the orphanage so much.

Fucking bitch.

Anywho!

So there we were, joking and what not. Like nothing had happened, that more then 2/3's of the human population wasn't dead and turned zombie. Like the world wasn't shit. Just a bit of normality.

When we reached the camp, there was an odd vibe in the air. And I wasn't the only one to notice it. Both were at attention, hands gripping their weapons. Motioning for my rifle, Daryl slid it toward me and I slipped the strap on one shoulder and pushed the door open as quiet as I could. Though I perfer the sword and bat on raids, I'll take the rifle and spikes at camp. The brothers followed suit and as one, we hopped out, shutting the doors with care. Coming around the bed, Merle gestured for Daryl to go in one direction, me in another and he would go the last. Nodding, we broke apart and started the search. For any little thing out of place.

Most of the outside of camp looked fine, so I moved into my tent to check over everything inside. Some stuff was untouched but others were all strewn out, across the "room". Someone went through my things. Frowning, I lifted my head from the squatting position then slowly stood. It's time to leave, someone stumbled upon out camp and even through nothing looked to be missing, didn't mean it was safe. They could come back.

At this point, humans can be just as dangerous as biters.

Turning, I left the tent to see a pissed off Merle and frowning Daryl. They looked at me at the time, so I cocked a brow. "They took mu fuckin' cigarette's." Merle grumbled.

Lips twitched until I chuckled, shaking my head as I tossed the pack I had toward him. That frown turned upside down when seeing the full flavors. "Grabbed more from d'e store...not ta mention the ones in d'e truck." I jabbed a thumb toward the GMC. "Are ya missing anythin'?" my stare turned to the younger Dixon.

"Just uh knife."

"Hm...they went though my d'ings but nuthin's missin'." it probably helps I don't keep anything valuable just lying around camp. "Well, at least, d'ey didn't take y'al's truck or bike." now, I nodded toward the cream and white pick-up with Merle's bike strapped to the bed.

"They might come back." Daryl pointed out.

"That's what I d'ought." nodding in agreement.

"Let's pack up." Merle called out.

"Aye, aye sir!" saluting him, grin on my face, I skipped off toward my tent. He was the one to roll his eyes at me this time. Shoving at the things into a bag, I left the tent to throw them in the backseat of the GMC. Though we use my truck to a lot of things, they still packed all their stuff in their own ride. Can't say I blame them. Only such much stuff will go in mine and unless we get rid of some food, not everything will fit.

Breaking the tent down was easy, as it was one of those retractable ones. Didn't have to take all the poles apart, like Merle and Daryl's. Sucka's. There's this long cylinder like bag I can slid it right into for safe keeping and after doing that, placing the bag on the floorboard, I was done. With time to o collect my string alarm system. "Gonna go take down the perimeter." I called, sling the rifle over a shoulder.

"Got ten minutes!"

"Yah _daddy_!" Daryl, having been the one that spoke, swatted at me as I passed. I just sent him a smirk, dodging his hands and pranced off into the woods. The string wasn't set out to far, about twenty yards from the edge of camp. I like to stick close to camp and plus, if I'm in the tent or truck and it goes off, it gives me enough warning to get a weapon. When I reached the first spot, I kneeled by the knot and frowned. I lie grass, leaves, and twigs..light debris over the string to hide it. It was disturbed, meaning someone had been through here recently. Turning slightly, I followed the path of broken bush branches and mashed down leaves. A path. This was the direction who ever came into our camp had come. There were none leading away.

Were they still close by? Would they leave the same way they came? Also, there was more then one set of footprints. Five to be exact.

Shrugging my shoulder, the rifle came down and I pressed the butt to my shoulder, peering through the scope in all directions. I couldn't see anything and this thing had a range like it won't no one's business. I'm really not liking this one bit. Standing, I took one step back and toward the camp. I kept in the same manner, turning as I went to make sure nothing crept up on me. When I reached the outskirts of camp, I could see the brothers backs and frowned yet again. They were stiff. Something happened.

Slithering toward them, I stayed low and used the forest for cover as I circled around to face the boys. The problem became rather apparent quickly. Two guys, in army fatigues, were facing them. Guns trained on their forms. Oh and both my boys had a busted lip and a couple cuts on their foreheads. As if being pistol whipped. Eyes narrowed, they did not hurt my boys!

"Answer the question." one of the strangers demanded.

"Ain't none of yer damn business." Daryl growled, spitting blood on the ground, at their feet.

Sneering, the second guy slammed the butt of his shotgun into redneck's knee. With a grunt, neither every cries out, he dropped to one knee. "You're gonna tell us what we want to know."

"Where's the girl." the first asked, what seemed to be the second time. Maybe third.

Girl? This is about me?! They seen my unmentionables and know there was a female here. So what, they want to...what? Rape me? As-fucking-if. Squinting, I moved from the tree line and brought the gun up. When seeing me, Merle grinned. "...'bout time, sugartits."

I imagine the strangers were confused at his comment, until hearing the cocking of the rifle. They whipped around and I smiled, almost condescendingly. With their attention on me, the brothers jumped them, throwing punch after punch until they were unconscious. "Merle." he glanced up. "Stop calling me sugartits." even in the face of danger, we can find some sense of amusement.

"Well, ah know how much ya love bein' called that."

"Oh yah, so much so, I'm ready ta kill these douche bags." sending him a deadpanned look, I went to get some water and the first aid kit...AGAIN. "Leave y'al alone for like ten minutes, and y'al get all busted up." shaking my head, I turned back to them and gestured to the down men. "Tie'em up, so d'ey can't get away." tossing them some rope, they did as I said then just collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. Guessing those ass whooping's took more out of them.

"They snuck up on us." Daryl informed me as I sat before them.

"Yah, seen my lines were disturbed. From where d'ey came inta camp." they took turns running the water over their face, washing the blood off. Then I set about cleaning up Merle first. He was the worst off. It took up around ten minutes, dabbing the cuts and winching when he hissed in pain. "Sorry." like I did with Daryl, I blew on the cuts and placed...wait for it..._Hello Kitty _band-aids over the scratches. Much ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Hearing the snort of laughter from Daryl, I shot him a look as the corners of my lips pulled up. "There, all good." patting big brothers shoulder, I scooted to face redneck and smiled. "Don't say anythin'." I murmured.

"Didn't plan on it." his blue eyes slid to Merle, grinning before back to me. "Ya know he'd kick yer ass if he knew."

"That's why I ain't tellin'." chuckling, I shook my head and pulled free some cotton balls and poured some alcohol in a small bowl. Looking back up, our eyes locked and my hand hovered. For a moment, for some reason, we stared at one another. Neither of us said anything, like one small sound would shatter what little bit of content we had at the moment.

"So, what we doin' with dipshits 'ere?" Merle's sudden voice startled, making us jump and turn to him. He was walking from his truck, head dripping with the water and a towel around his shoulders. He looked up, between us and cocked a brow. Like he knew he interrupted something.

"Um..." my eyes drifted to Daryl then back. "What?" Merle started grinning like an idiot and laughed. "Shuddup." scowling, I turned back to the task at hand. I could feel my cheeks heat up and fought off the blush. Blush...me. Racherine! I never blush, god damnit! "And leave'em, til d'ey wake up." lips twitching, I finished with Daryl, keeping my eyes away from his. I can feel his stare on me, a warmth that constantly had me bitting my lip.

"And what do we do when they wake?" I could see Daryl's lips move as he talked.

My eyes closed as I took a deep breath. Why am I now suddenly having these thoughts about Daryl? I mean damn, I know the guys good looking and all but when did I become a giddy middle school? "Question'em." when my eyes opened, he, as in redneck, was looking at me oddly. Smiling slightly, I patted his knee and stood.

Merle had the familiar grin when I glanced at him, his eyes darting between Daryl and myself. My eyes narrowed. "So-"

"Don't." I warned, pointing a finger. Instead of continuing, he let out a raspy chuckle and shook his head. Ass. "When I came back. It was 'cause I saw five sets of footsteps. D'ree more guys are around'ere, someplace." hearing that made all humor disappear. As one, we turned to the beaten and bloody duo. I winched. "Damn yo, y'al did a number on d'em fools."

"Think twice before comin' at us." Daryl muttered angrily.

"That d'ey are." muttering in agreement, I shifted weight from one leg to the other then back. Then I walked toward the unconscious forms, squatting. "Wakey, wakey." smacking one of the men on his face, he stirred before waking. A groan left his lips, eyes fluttering open, unfocused to the world. He blinked a couple times before finally looking at me. He tried to move but the binding ropes made it impossible. "Nah uh uh."

"Wha?" his words slurred, head moving left and right, trying to find his I'm guessing. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Ya came to our camp." I started, feeling when the brothers came to either side of me and glared down at the two men. They a particular vibe about them when glaring. "Ya friend and ya, y'al hurt my boys and d'at makes me mad." I looked at him, as if I was disappointed. "Now, I would like ta know where ya friends at."

"Fuck you, bitch." snarling, he spit at my face.

Grimacing, I lifted a hand to wipe it off and give him a stern look. "Ya get d'at for free but that's the last one." he just sneered again. "Now, ya gonna answer my questions. Where are ya friends?" he didn't bother with an answer this time, getting ready to spit again. A sound of displeasure came from the back of my throat and before he could attempt to "attack" my person, I punched him. "I warned ya, boy but no one ever listens." grumbling, I stood and glanced to the brothers. They stared back and I shrugged, stepping aside.

Guess who was grinning and guess which one pulled their knife out. They would get the information...old fashion style.

Ignoring the cries, really he was warned, I went to checking all my weapons. Making sure I had everything ready. I have a feeling we're about to be busy. A hand on my shoulder had be looking up to see Daryl. "The are more to their group then just those five." he started. I just stared. More then five? "The three ya tracked wit'em, they're at another camp, 'bout a mile south of 'ere. Not theirs, came across it and befriended them with false intentions. They're gonna raid and..." a look of disdain crossed his face. "_Have some fun._"

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about but I got it...with a look of horror that crossed my face. Fuck. I got so comfortable with Daryl and Merle, I totally forgot about people doing that. Those two brothers may be many things but rapist is **NOT **one of them! "Shit." I hissed, the horror morphing to anger.

"Rin," he grabbed my arm, when I made to walk pass. Huh, first time he's called me by that nickname...or any name really. Can't complain, I don't really call them by their names...well, outloud. "They have a couple brats there." and my mouth just fell open. Kids...fucking kids!? Where they gonna make them watch?

Growling, I slipped from his hand and marched over the tied duo. Merle turned but I brushed pass and immediately kicked one of them in the face. I heard the crack of his nose breaking and saw the blood start pouring. "Ya. Sick. Fucks!" I kicked again, not really satisfied when he fell completely back, dead. The bone must have gone straight into his brain.

Suddenly, there was an arm around my waist, yanking me back and away from the second guy before I hurt him. Growling, I struggled against the hold but to no avail. "Calm down, darlin'." the whispered warm breath fanned against my neck and the side of my face. Turning my head slightly, I could see the tip of a nose and lips. I know, just know, it's Daryl.

Looking back to the second guy, Merle was stringing him up in the trees, upside down. "I hope a biter comes across ya ass." I spat, being dragged away and toward the truck. "We gotta go find that camp." I whispered.

"...I know. Fuckin' bleedin' hearts." he scoffed but I smiled slightly, climbing into the truck. The passenger side, I was a bit shaken to drive. I looked imploringly to Daryl, eyes wide and watery, bottom lip quivering. Huffing, he shot a look at Merle and nodded toward the GMC. Merle copied his baby brothers huff and nodding, going to the other truck.

We pulled out of the camp, onto the road and headed in the direction of the other camp. We moved at a good speed, our short little caravan the only thing on the road. The trees blurred from outside and I leaned into the back, rummaging through a crate to pull out a pair of binoculars. Then I opened the sunroof, moving to stand on the seats. I swayed with the movement of the truck and a hand shot to grip my thigh, steadying me. "...thanks!" don't blush, don't blush!

Boy, when you start feeling something, it hits quick, don't it?

Shaking my head, I brought the binoculars to my face and peered to the left side of the road. Where the camp should be. It took some time, searching the wooded area, before I seen it. A thin line of smoke. "There." reaching inside, I smacked Daryl's shoulder then dropped back in the cab. I was, sorta, pressed to his side with the manner I came back in. "Turn d'ere but stop just pass d'e tree line." he did as I asked, never making a comment at how close I was.

Didn't seem to mind, really.

Once we attained the correct position, we got out. Merle met up with us. Going to the GMC bed, I pulled a duffle bag toward me, unzipping it. Inside were a variety of weapons but the two I was looking for sat just on top. Sniper rifles, like my own, with a silencer. They each took one, a full magazine and set their primary weapons at their back/thighs. I know they prefer them to the guns, like I do my bat and sword-which reminds me, need to grab it-but it looks more intimidating with a gun. Venturing back to the truck, I grabbed the sword and slung it on then the gun strap.

Merle gestured for Daryl to go right, me straight and he'd go left. We fanned out to put some distance between us and up at the camp in different places. There was a couple animals around, I could hear them. Moving deeper, I crouched low and peered off side to side. I was between the boys so I could see redneck on one side and big brother on the other. They nodded, I returned it and we moved onward. The sounds of our footsteps was soft, debris crunching under the weight but nothing to draw to much attention.

"Well, we don't have much but you are welcome to eat with us." welcomed a warm, elderly voice.

Stopping, my eyes squinted and lips pursed. Tittering side to side, I could see bodies through the trees. More fatigues. Biting down on my lip, I moved closer. "We appreciate the hospitality, sir." another voice answered.

"Be careful who y'al trust." stepping into view, my rifle was trained on the three men in fatigues. Everyone tensed. Before I could even blink, everyone had guns on me. Grrrreat. Where's my boys when I need them?

"Why don't you put your weapon down." the same elderly voice sounded and my eyes darted to an older man in a Hawaiian button up and fishing hat. Oh, he was old, the white beard was enough.

"Yah, not gonna happen."

"Well, as I see it, I have fifteen guns and you have one." one of the army guys sneered.

"Technically, she's got three, dipshit." Merle came up on the left and Daryl to the right.

"And technically, ya only have _d'ree_." I stressed the one, meaning the two from earlier we handled would not be coming to help. I think they caught on, the shock then anger on their faces. "Get out of'ere." I gestured with the barrel of my gun. "Go on, get." they were leering at me now but slowly they were listening. "And 'on't come back, only warnin' ya gettin'." I watched as they walked away, backs stiff and I didn't lower the rifle until they were gone from view. In the direction our old camp. Exchanging a look with the brothers, I nodded and they turned to disappear into the forest. To go get the trucks.

Sighing, I turned back to the other survivors, eyeing the weapons still on me. "On put ya damn guns down. If I was gonna hurtcha, already would've." there was like twenty people and at the back of the group was two kids. A boy and girl. Seeing the little girl, I frowned. Would they have raped her as well? Fucking bastards! Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose then ran a hand over my face. "Ya needta pack up camp and move."

"Hold on now." one of the men stepped forward, tanned from being outside so much and dark curly hair. He sported a 5o'clock shadow. "Ya can't just come in here and-"

"Shuddup." cutting him off, I waved a hand. I am in no mood to do this right now. "Those guys are bad, raiders. D'ey would've killed the guys, raped y'al females and took everythin' else." I warned.

"And how do we know you want do the same?" another man asked, this one was tall like the dark haired man but buff like Merle. Maybe a bit more. Oh and black. Oh, Merle's gonna have a fit when he gets back...as if his rants won't bad enough.

"'cause y'al ain't dead and I don't do same sex pleasures." my tone held that "duh" undercurrent as I rolled my eyes. "Listen and listen good. D'ose guys will be comin' back wit' friends. I suggest y'al be long gone by d'en." at the rumble of an engine, I turned to see the hood of the GMC. "And we'll help y'al, so it's quick." they are not going to like that one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own TWD, only Racherine.

ENJOY!

* * *

I was totally right. Fan-fucking-tastic. Through, it might be partly because the new campground we set up at, it was with the other group. So...I guess I can understand their annoyance. There was no doubt about the brothers being an acquired taste. This new group, they looked at the brothers and me, suspiciously. I understand that and all but I get the distinct feeling it was slightly different with me then the brothers.

But, I don't care about any of that, I have been trying to think of something...anything that would make Merle and Daryl this mad at me. we ain't spoken all night!, and it's getting old, fast. I know they don't like the idea of all these people but it's for one freaking night.

Those two are the biggest babies in the world!

Which brings me to my current situation. Abandoning...well, not abandoned just walked away, camp. When I get frustrated, I tend to take it out of those around me. And let me tell you, the skiddish looks and moves from the other group didn't help matters. I decided to leave, level off some steam before I exploded. Good plan, right?

I actually settled myself down in a tree, not to far so I could hear if something happened at camp but far enough where no one could easily find me. A piece of rope was tied about my thighs and the thick branches so I wouldn't fall. Thank you _Hunter Games_! Across my lap was the rifle and a recorder in hand. "Met some "locals". A group of survivors from all over Georgia I guess. I d'ink that met up on the outskirts of town..." trailing off, I paused a moment and frowned. "They seem innocent enough but ya and I know how well d'at works." thinking about the small community I was forced to stay in, the horrors I seen. It made me shiver.

"I still remember d'e screams. Sometimes I wake up screamin' and one of d'e boys'll be hoverin' ove'me. For that split second, I think I'm back and ready to kill'em." I was afraid one day I might actually hurt one of them and that would kill me. "But d'en d'ey speak and I realize it's d'em." sighing, I ran a hand over my face. "They say time heals all wounds...how long until my scars are mended?" chewing on my bottom lip, I hit the stop button and slipped it into a pocket. Letting out a breath, I shifted side to side.

"It gets better." I jumped, startled at the sudden voice and snapped my head to the ground. There was a single figure by the base of my tree, moonlight reflecting off clean skin and shinny hair. Seemed ole' Daryl got himself a bath. "The dreams." he added after a minute of silence and me staring.

"How do ya know?"

"'cause they stopped, for Merle and mi." he shrugged.

"Hm..." taking in a deep breath, my head cocked to the side. "Where ya lookin' for me?" I wondered.

"Been gone for the better part of the evenin'." he pointed out. "Merle and mi were worried."

"Surprised either of y'al noticed." I muttered, looking away and toward the full moon.

"Of course we did." he scoffed.

"Why are ya even talkin' ta me now? Thought y'al were made."

A scowl crossed his face this time. "Whatcha expect ta happen?"

And right into this we are getting, it seems. That's okay, I don't like letting things simmer until boiling over. I got a problem, you'll know right off the back. "How 'bout backin' me up." eyes narrowed. "I've done d'e same ta ya and Merle, ta many times ta count. It's not ta ridiculous ta want d'e same, is it?" huffing, my arms crossed so I could pout properly. "All I wanted was ta protect d'ese people, d'ose kids...one fuckin' night."

Silence settled between us, for only a moment before he blinked in confusion. "Wait...what?" brows knitting together, my head cocked. "Ya wanted ta stay here...because of those people? Ta protect'em?"

"...yah, why else would suddenly decide ta settle down wit' d'is big ass group of people?" again with the "duh" tone. But then, I stopped to actually hear the question I asked. Why else would I settle down with a big group of people. People I didn't know. Eyes narrowing, they turned on the suddenly bashful younger Dixon. "D...what were y'al thinkin'?"

"Nuthin'." was the gruff response.

"Daryl?" I asked again, this time a tired sigh.

A sigh left the hunter and with grunt, to my surprise, started climbing the tree. I watched, unmoving, as hands gripped branches and pulled himself up. Even in the moonlight, I could see the muscles in his arm flex as he climbed. When he got closer, I lowered a hand, to which he grabbed and helped pull him up the rest of the way. Once he was settled on the branches, he turned to face me. One look at the rope, his brow cocked but I shrugged it off and made a motion for him to continue. I would like to hear the brothers reasoning's for their actions lately.

"We...we thought ya wanted ta stay wit'de group...for safety." his tone was so soft, I could have missed it if I hadn't been listening intensely.

"Safety?" a frown marred my face then I blinked _**then**_ my eyes narrowed. "Safety?" my tone was louder now. It took a moment for me to realize what he was saying. They thought I didn't feel safe with them and that's why they were mad. They were hurt I wanted to stay with the large group, because they thought I felt like I wasn't well protected?

Really?

"For the love of..." sighing, I ran a hand over my face then grunted and looked at him sternly. "Don't be stupid, Daryl." shaking my head, I reached out to tap the side of his head. I'd smack him but he'd probably tumble out the tree. Break his arm or something. "Of course I trust y'al. More d'e anyone in my life. And if for a second I d'ought otherwise, ya really d'ink I would've invited y'al ta my camp? Ta eat my elk?"

"Then why?" his head cocked.

Awwwwww! "Remember what ya told me back at camp, what those douches planned on doing to the women?" it took him a moment, I saw the look of thoughtfulness on his face, but remembered and nodded. "They were gonna rape d'ose women, D...and one of'em kids, female." a look of understanding, then disgust settled over his face. Would they do the same to her? "I can't in good conscious leave d'is group wit'de chance of d'ose men comin' back. What if d'ey do..._**that**_, ta d'at lil'gurl." frowning, my brows knitted in thought then shook my head.

"Can't believe y'al thought I felt more safe wit'dis huge ass group." snorting at the thought, he grumbled softly. "I don't particularly like bein' in a group d'is big. Safety may be better but so is d'e chance of discovery." letting a puff of air out, I trained my eyes on Daryl. Still looking sheepish. This was a side no one ever saw, not even Merle...only me. "A'ight, guess I needta get back so I can talk ta Merle." he grumbled in agreement.

So with that in mind, I untied the rope and stuffed it back in my vest and started climbing down. Daryl was quicker but I was at a close second. Reaching the last branch, I dropped to the ground then stood, straightening my close. "By the way, D." his attention turned to me. "Ya and Merle, y'al are a bunch of lil' gurls." he frowned in confusion then glared. I grinned. "Mad but won't tell me what I did. Girly-dick move."

I chuckled as he gave my shoulder a gentle shove. "Shuddup." but the move was so sudden, I stumbled over my own feet. His arm shot out, wrapping my shoulder as my own arm went around his waist, to keep myself steady. So, we stood there, in this strange, sort of one armed embrace. I blinked at this and glanced up. Daryl was already looking down.

Slowly, as if he was unsure how I would react, his hand rose to cup my cheek. It was warm and callous from all the work and play before and after the end. To me, it was safety. Sure, I felt safe with Merle bit it was different with Daryl. Like I was guarded and protected. Strange I had never really noticed before...then again, I never really thought of it.

With that thought and feelings in mind, I turned my head slightly to press my cheek against his palm. My eyes closed and corner of my lips turned up into a start of a serene smile. This is nice. "I need to run a perimeter check." his soft murmur cut into my blissful moment and I frowned. Not cool, Daryl, not cool.

Apparently, he seen the disappointed look on my face, as he chuckled and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Go back to camp, Rin." lowering his head, his lips lingered a hairs breath away from my own. Fucking tease! "Get some sleep." I can practically feel his lips brushing against ming. It's erotic and yet frustration.

"Fine." but that doesn't mean I'll just leave. Leave something with him to remember me by. Grabbing either side of his face, I brought it closer and smashed my lips to his. It wasn't long but enough for him to react. Hands came around to go up into my hair, at the base of my skull.

Finally, I pulled back and smiled at the dazed look on his handsome face. "Goodnight, Daryl." whispering, I stole just one more, itty, bitty, little kiss before escaping into the darkness, back toward camp. That'll teach him!

I started humming, my mood lightened, and didn't stop until I came up to the camp. My appearance drew attention and I smiled, nodding at the new group before going toward the small set up away from the others. Even if they agreed to stay there, they made sure to keep us and them separate. Silly, silly boys.

Seeing Merle sitting by the fire, scowl on his face, and cleaning his knife, I smiled. Is it strange to be comforted by a sight? Shrugging the thought off, I let the rifle slid of my shoulder and set it by the chair Daryl usually sat in. Merle looked up at the commotion, scowling when seeing me. However, my smile never faltered as I, much to his surprise, threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I think I may have even kissed his cheek.

"What the hell?!" came his gruff voice. Pulling back, I sank to my knees and just laughed. I think I just made _The _Merle Dixon blush! "Not that ah'm knockin' ya all over me..."

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back more. Couldn't help the stupid grin on my face. I guess, in a way, I'm touched they thought so much about me. "Y'al really are stupid." I started, making him glare and open his mouth to retort. "Shush, let me finish." I don't he's ever had anyone talk to him like I do. Not even Daryl. Maybe their father but it's different with me. "I had a talk wit' Daryl...and I really wish y'al would've come ta me. Tell me what y'al were thinkin'. Could've saved a lot of trouble."

"...what are ya talkin' 'bout, sugartits."

Now he's just trying to annoy me. "'bout d'ese group, _kitten_." ha!, he scowled at the nickname. "Look, I already told Daryl this but I ain't repeatin' a third time so listen up." I warned, pointing at him. "I know we've only known each other like a month but I'm pretty sure I know a hell of a lot more then most that met ya, right?" brow cocked, he nodded slightly. "So, ya should know how I feel. If I didn't feel safe, I wouldn't be 'ere, right now. Y'al probably d'e only people I ever have felt this close ta."

"Where's this going?"

I swatted at him, scowling. "No interuptin', gettin' ta it." I took a moment to plan my next thoughts and take a deep breath. "I guess I wanna say I really do feel safe wit' both of y'al. Ya like d'e big brother I never got, Merle. Me wantin' ta stay here is 'cause I was worried 'bout d'em." I gestured toward the group. "We both know what d'ose guys would've done. D'ey could come back and what 'bout that lil'gurl? D'ey gonna rape her ta?" his eyes diverted toward the two children of the camp, talking amongst themselves, then back to me.

Finally, he understood.

Nodding, I stood and gave a good stretch and yawn. "Now, I'm beat and hittin' d'e sack. Next time we got issues, don't be such a gurl 'bout it." barking in laughter, I dodged his swipe and grabbed my rifle. With a wink and tongue poke, I danced toward my tent to settle down for the night.

Maybe I'd have a good ole' dream about Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own TWD, just Racherine! I was wondering if you would like me to add in another OC for Rick, when he gets with the group.

* * *

"...shit." sitting up abruptly, I glared at the tent flap before letting out a strangled sound of displeasure and flopping back on my bedding. The thing is comfortable, man! Fur pelts from all the animals I killed, as well as a couple covers, like heaven. But that's all beside the point, right now, I just lied here, sighing periodically and shuffling my feet.

"Just get the hell up!" Merle snapped from outside, his head suddenly appearing in my tent. There was a scowl on his face and a surprised/confused look on my own. Wha-? "Ya've been shufflin' yer feet and sighin' all mornin'. Damn annoyin', princess."

"What's wit' all d'ese nicknames?!" I whined, instead of coming back to his comment as I would normally. What can I say, missing my beauty sleep makes me a big baby. He just blinked at me then pulled out of the tent. Probably not sure how to handle a whiny Racherine. A uppity one, yes. Bitchy one, yup. Sarcastic one...oh you better believe it. But a whiny Racherine, nope. "Merlllllllle!"

"Get yer ass dress, gurl!" he through back instead.

"Yes daddy." grumbling, I threw back the top cover and huffed as I dragged a pair of sweats toward me. There was no reason for me to be all "Geared-out" right now. Plus, I smell and need to bathe, horribly. Dressed in the sweats and the hunter green tank I slept in, I stepped out into the early morning light...and promptly hissed. So not a morning person.

Usually, I sit in my tent for thirty minutes before coming out to greet either of the boys.

Turning to peer at the fire pit we, the three amigo's, crafted, I perked at seeing Daryl. Then I remembered he was the reason I couldn't sleep at all last night. Damn kiss kept going through my head all night. If I should have done more, maybe less. Should I have done it all? But he was the one to start it, with the cupping my cheek thing and the almost kiss. And the whole fucking process started again.

"Where, there's our sleepin' beauty!" Merle boomed, his voice ringing in my head. It made me groan.

"Shut ya mouth, damnnit." hissing, I shuffled forward and dropped to the ground, between the brothers. A dented, metal cup was thrust at me, the smell of coffee floating under my nose. Oh, I think I may have drooled. "Hmmm, life savior, darlin'." a smile tilted my lips as I glanced up at the owner of the hand. Daryl. He had a pink tint to his cheeks but not looking at me. My...god...he's...so adorable!

Don't squeal!

Taking the cup, my fingers caressed the underside of his wrist and dragged over the rest of his hand. His blush intensified. Diverting my eyes, I brought the cup to my curling lips and looked to Merle this time. He was looking between us, brow cocking when I caught his eye. I just shrugged. I'm so not saying anything, let Daryl, 'cause I know how much teasing there will be. He looked back to Daryl, who gave a barely there nod, causing big brother to adopt a rather large smile.

Oh, that can't be good.

Looking back to me, my own eyes narrowed and shoulders slouched forward. I was ready to bolt, if need be. "So, baby brother finally made his move, huh?"I blinked slowly, wondering how he is still able to surprise me by some of the stuff he says.?!

"Uh..." I looked to Daryl, who turned out to be no help what-so-ever!. "Uh..." back to Merle, my lips pursed. "Define makin' a move?" at that, Daryl's head snapped up to me. "Like...who kissed who first? Or who had d'e first..."advancement"?"

"There's uh difference?" Merle just blinked at me.

"Ah...I dunno." shrugging, I leaned to the side and against little brothers knees. A hand rubbed at my back. "I guess ya can say he made d'e move...I mean, I wouldn't've kissed'im if he hadn't...done what he done first."

"What did he do?" Merle leaned forward, seemingly interested.

"Nah uh uh." wagging a finger, I pushed myself up and smiled down at the gruff man. Big girl. "That's for me to know and d'ink about..." trailing off, my eyes drifted to Daryl. "Often." annnnnnnnd he's blushing again. Haha! Leaning over, I angled his face up, toward me and pressed my lips to his. Oh yes, in front of his brother! SCORE! Humming to myself, I practically skipped to my tent when letting him go.

When I came out, I had to a bag slung over one shoulder, dirty clothes and bathing supplies inside, spike belt over the other shoulder and my sword strapped loosely to my hips. "Imma hit d'e river, bathe and clean my clothes. No peakin', Merle!" he pouted but I rolled my eyes. "Think of me fondly!" like that song in Phantom of The Opera. Winking at Daryl, I turned to head toward the river.

"Racherine?" stopping, I turned to the voice to see Lori power walking toward me. A brow cocked. "You're going to the river?"

"Yes ma'am." nodding, I hooked thumbs with the band of my pants. Why did she want to know?

"Is it okay if we accompany you?"

Who's we? "Sure darlin'." I shrugged. She turned to nod back at the group and all the females got to their feet. All of them, coming?

"We need to watch some clothes as well." she informed me, seeing the confused look.

I just shrugged and turned to continue my way. I know for a fact there was a bundle of rocks that cut off view from the rest of the river. I would bathe there, while the others cleaned. Just thinking about all the clothes that needed to be washed, it made me shiver. I hated doing my own laundry. Can't imagine having to do Daryl and Merle's. "Ugh." that just made me shiver.

Coming up on the river, I stopped by the shore line and smiled. The sun glistened off the water surface. It looked so inviting. There was a large boulder overlooking the perfect spot and it was there I set my weapons on. From the bag, I pulled out the dirty clothes and put them in a pile. Stripping the clean clothes I dressed in, I put them on the boulder as well.

From the bag, I pulled free a floating tray that had soap and shampoo in it. Nifty little thing. Dragging my clothes in I began the long process of cleaning them then myself.

* * *

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." I could relax now, back stroking in the river in a lazy manner. Clothes, done and hanging in tree branches to dry. Self cleaning...doooooone and feeling good. Time to just horse around. And for some reason, I got _Finding Nemo _stuck in my head. Specifically Dory. Silly, silly fish! "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." I dog paddled around, periodically ducking my head. My hair, that had grown pass my shoulders by now, floated about me. Need a haircut.

Sighing, my head lured back to look up at the sky. Soon high, it was late-morning. Scrubbing the dirt ad stains from my clothes probably took an hour. Another hour of scrubbing myself to wash away all the sweat, grim and blood acquired over the last couple days. Soft as a baby bottom...but it was time to get back.

Paddling toward land, I pulled myself out and wrapped a fuzzy pink towel around me. It felt nice against my skin and I snuggled into it. I wish I had a houserobe like this...maybe I can find one later? Smiling at the thought, I pulled the same sweats on-they were clean!-and the tank. The towel was wrapped around my shoulders and bathing items stuffed inside my bag. When I made to remove my still damp clothes, I stopped and glanced back to the ladies. They were still doing laundry. They had asked to come with me for a reason so, maybe I shouldn't leave them just yet?

Lips pursed in thought, I nodded to myself and set my bag on the ground. Perching myself on a boulder, sitting Indian style and rifle across my lap. Just sitting there, it let my mind wander. Something I didn't spend a lot of time on. If none of this had ever happened, I was never forced to live off the land like I was David Crockett, where would I be now? Would I have ever met redneck and big brother? Sure, I traveled the country and Georgia was on my list of places to go...but that's a big state.

Would fate still intervene?

"Ta think of a life, wit'out d'ose two." I snorted, oh how boring that would have been.

"So, Racherine." blinking at the call of my name, my head turned to the women. They were scrubbing at the clothes but at the same time, looking up at me. What were their names? Er...I am horrible with names, man! "How long have you known those brothers?" it was the dark haired woman with long hair. The one that seemed to be with that leader guy...what's his face?

...oh, who cares? "...feels like forever." I muttered. "But...lil' over a month, I'm guessin'."

"How did you meet them?" this time it was the blonde, well, older blonde of the two sisters. Her name starts with an A...Andy? Andromeda? Amy? Wait, I think that's baby sisters name...maybe Andrea?

Ugh, need to stop trying to figure this out. "I was huntin', they came across my elk. Threatened to shoot'em." they just looked at me, oddly might I say, but I shrugged. "Invited'em back ta my camp, we ate my elk and been ta'gether ever since."

"So...you and the young one, huh?" oh my, she's grinning like Merle. Bad, bad, bad.

"Daryl." I corrected, but smiled at the thought of him. And that kiss. Oh, my smile just grew. Can't help myself. He's such a sweetheart! "And...yah."

"How long?" this time it was baby sister.

I laughed now, the sound light yet rich. "One day." and that brought their own chuckles.

"Y'al looked to be having a fit yesterday." the dark haired lady pointed out.

"Oh, miscommunication. They thought one thing and I the another." I shrugged, bracing an elbow on an knee and my chin in the hand.

"It was about us, wasn't it?" the young blonde-Amy, Rin, Amy.-asked.

"...yah." no point in lying.

"Us?" the older blonde and brunette both frowned.

"Yah...it's not y'al in general...just what d'ey thought y'als's presence meant." I think I confused them more. "Not important. We sorted ourselves out." I waved the thought off.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own TWD!, only Racherine.

* * *

After that first wash-and-bathe at the river, I think the group opened up more to me. Not so much the brothers, though, those two didn't really _**try **_and know them. Can't say I really blame them. Getting better acquainted with people, it makes for a harder time to leave when the time comes. Even though I understand their reasoning's, it is nice to speak with more people.

I've also learned those names I hadn't known before. Of course there was Lori, the long haired brunette and her son, Carl. She's "with" the leader of their group, Shane. However, neither admit it and try to hide it...horribly.

The blonde sisters, Andrea(eldest) and Amy(baby). Those two are some gossiping Sally's, but it's okay. It's how I got the down low on the group. That Shane was Lori's husband's best friend and partner on the police force. Oh, the tangled web of lies and secrets...it's like our own personal soap opera. _As the Zombie's Turn_.

Then there's Dale Havorth, the older man that brought the RV and sisters with him to the group. That man loves those little Hawaiian shirts and fishing hats with hooks and lures. He's like the...moral voice?, of group.

The Morels family; Roberto, Miranda, and their kids Louis and Eliza. They seemed nice, Mexican family, that kept to themselves mostly. I often seen the four kids of camp running around together. And you just know Merle had more then enough to say about them...being Mexican and all. Made me roll my eyes and tell him, none to nicely, to 'shut the bloody hell up, ya twinkling, tofu, farting fairy!'. To which proceeded to start an argument between us.

Daryl never got in the middle, it could get violent.

Glenn Name, that poor, uncomfortable Asian kid that fidgeted, a lot. Merle and Daryl called him 'Chinman'...a lot. Even though he's Korean!

Theodore, Jacqui and Jim; all three came to the group, with each other, from what I understand. Jim was an middle aged, scruffy dark haired mechanic. The other two were dark skinned, black for a better term. T-dog, as Theodore prefers to be called, was a tall, bulky man with a shaved head. Jacqui was a wiry, short haired, lean woman. Merle was much more vocal about them then the Morales...but seriously. I get you don't like anyone not white but damn, give it a rest.

T-dog and Jacqui kept their distance from the three of us. The entire group was kind of irritating me, actually. Well, not all. Andrea and Amy are cool. Everyone else, I know I'm being lumped with the brothers. A racist. Just because I was with them, I am automatically the same. Not cool, you can't judge someone by outside appearances! But that's beside the point!

There were other stragglers, a heavy set woman with wild, curly brown hair and her husband, tall and lanky with black hair. Maria and Jarred.

Then there was the last bit of the group. Another family, the Peletier's. Ed, Carol and Sophia. There's something about them...more specifically Ed that I don't like. Remember the whole 'I can recognize an abuse victim.' thing? Yah, I'm sure he's...doing something. Something like smacking Carol around. She's good at hiding it though.

I guess it doesn't make a difference, I'll have time to figure everyone out or figure out what to do about Carol. Seems the boys decided, without my constant-here I shoot a glare toward the conversating brothers. Merle, without looking responds with a 'Stop glarin', yer face get stuck like that!'-to stay with the group. I leave, for one day to do some hunting and come back to this new decision. And what's more annoying, they won't tell me why.

Grrrrrrr!

So, here we are, in camp with a group of about twenty people. On the outskirts of Atlanta. Same spot we've been in for almost a week. I'll be approaching Shane about moving to another spot. Not one so close to the road or town. It's to dangerous, for many reasons and we've just about raided all the easy access stores. Frowning in thought, I glanced toward the GMC, the truck bed. Since meeting up with these people, my supplies have drastically went down. I don't like letting it get to low, it seems to go much quicker then. So...time to hit Atlanta? Lips twitching side to side, I nodded to myself and stood.

Eyes immediately shot to me, I felt them, but went ignored as I ducked into my tent. In one corner, piled neatly, was the raid gear. Humming softly, I stripped everything but the undergarments off and slid into the freshly cleaned pants. Even got the blood stains off the vest that had been alluding me for weeks. Carol is like a pro when it comes to cleaning clothes. "..." at that thought, I paused in dressing and glared at the ground. What happened to make her so good at it?

"Stop Rin." murmuring to myself, I shook my head and pulled the compression shirt over the tank. If Carol wanted my help...or anyone's, she'd ask. Right? "...no...not necessarily." Daryl once told me his momma never told anyone her husband beat her. Never fault back, just took what he gave in hopes of him not turning on her sons. It worked for a while, until she got sick and couldn't take the beatings anymore. Then she died and left them wide open. He started on Merle first then would venture to Daryl but Merle would always drew his attention back on him.

Merle, though a complete asshole, was a good big brother. No wonder he's as harsh as he is. Both of them really. However, even with everything they went through with their father, their momma managed to teach them to never touch a female like their father did. A promise they kept to this day.

This could be the same circumstances as Carol. To afraid to say something, lest he turn on Sophia...or ashamed. I read someplace, victims often believe they did something to deserve the beating. Or that they wouldn't do it again. "_Snort..._" it'll take one time for either brother to raise a hand to me before they found themselves with a broken nose and possibly a spike in their face.

Grunting at my line of thoughts, I slapped a hat over the growing hair and pulled the strands through the back of the hat, into a small ponytail. Once that was situated, I clicked the belt and spikes in place over the thigh guards. The sword swung over a shoulder, falling in place. Stepping outside, I blinked as I was flanked by the brothers. What, they waiting for me? ...probably. Scowling, my arms crossed as I glanced to them. "Yah?"

"Where ya goin'?" Merle's gruff voice made me glance over.

"Atlanta. Food gettin' low and y'al know how I feel 'bout d'at."

"Alone?" this time, it was Daryl.

I looked at him now, brow cocked. "Yah?" they exchanged looks and I grunted, rolling my eyes. Oh honestly. "Guys, I have gone many-a-times. Most of which y'al hadn't been wit'. Who ya d'ink I went wit' before meetin' y'al?" they stayed silently, knowing I was right. I had no one before them and survived just fine.

"And last time, ya got hurt." he scowled.

Pulling back slightly, my eyes narrowed in thought. "Na uh, d'at was d'e time before." and he didn't seem any more confident at that. Sighing, yet again, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Perhaps...but that's then and this is now." Daryl grumbled, crossing his own arms to scowl.

Oh my, are we having our first fight...as a couple?! Sweeeet! "Daryl." a hand rested on his forearm, thumb stroking the rough skin. "Babe, d'is is sweetly-annoying." he just shot me a look, half deadpan and half confused. "I'm going ta Atlanta. I'll be fine, just a quick run." Merle's mouth opened to interject but I held up a hand. "Nah, y'al ain't comin'." he blinked then frowned. "Y'al were goin' huntin' before d'is and still are. Understand." I looked pointedly between the two.

"She's yer woman." Merle muttered, turning to walk off and back toward our tents. "Hardass." was added as an afterthought.

"Heard d'at, jerkoff!" my answer, a smirk. I flipped him off then turned my attention to Daryl. He was pouting but in that manly scowling manner. "Don't pout, D, it's adorable and makes me wanna take advantage of ya." he cocked a brow at that. "As if ya didn't know." muttering, I hooked a finger along the strap of his crossbow to tug him closer. At least he doesn't pull back at the sudden, little touches anymore. He must be getting use to me...hopefully anyways.

A grin marred my face, at a sudden thought. "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll find a lingerie shop and grab a lil' number, hm?" getting the desired result, his blush, I leaned forward to kiss him. It took a moment, his tense form relaxing, but an arm slid around my waist to pull me closer.

Now, I may have known him for a month and been a couple for only a couple days, but we hadn't the chance to be together. Not for the for the lack of trying. Merle kept interrupting us, purposefully!, or one of the girls would call out for me. I seemed to be the security when they went to the river for laundry and/or bathing. _Lucky me. _Some people might think it to soon, trying to move to the next level in the relationship. I, on the other hand, don't really care. Yah, maybe we would have waited a little longer in normal circumstances but damnit, this is no longer normal! There's no telling how long I will be on this earth or even him.

I will screw Daryl...AT LEAST ONCE!

Finally, pulling back, air was needed, I smiled and ran a finger under his bottom lip then turned to head to the GMC. "See ya soon, tiger." definitely left him wanting...and dazed...dazed and confused? "Been Dazed and Confused, for so long it's not true. Wanted a woman, never bargained for you. Lots of people talk and few of them know...soul of a woman was created below." hm, Led Zeppelin baby. "You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies. Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize. Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been. Gonna love you baby, here I come again."

"Excuse me." stopping, I turned to see Glenn, that Asian kid, power walking toward me...okay? "You're going to Atlanta?" eyeing him warily, I nodded slightly. "Do-do you mind if...I tag along?"

Blinking, I frowned as my eyes drifted back to the Dixon brothers. They were already watching us. Well...they didn't want me to go alone...so...back to Glenn, I shrugged. "Sure thin'." and back toward the trunk I went. As I climbed into the drivers seat, I looked back to camp to see Glenn running around to the others. Getting lists, no doubt. When he was done, he jogged over toward me and got it.

* * *

"I miss chocolate…d'e feel of a block of cocoa yumminess just meltin' on ya tongue. Hm…chocolate." I had pulled the recorder out, half toward Atlanta. Glenn, I can see his blank stare from the corner of my eye. "Most missed thin'…well, maybe not most missed." I'd kill for some D-Batteries and/or those little A-batteries but not the real long one, the half ones. Go in my toys…and people, ain't talkin' 'bout a twelve year old kid toy.

Ladies…ya know what I mean!

I snorted in amusement of my own thoughts. "Cotton candy has 'dat same 'melt on ya tongue' thin' goin' on. And it's yum-yum delicious. I miss festivals and fairs, ya useta get;em at. And funnel cakes." now, I frowned as my eyes flickered to the empty street. No one had been seen for miles. "Oh god, it's been years since I went on d'e Ferris Wheel or, or, or Tilt-O-World! Oh how I useta love d'at one, spinnin' so quick, ya throw up all over the person sittin' witcha." chuckling, I shook my head and looked over at my passenger. "What 'bout ya, Glenn?"

"What about me?" elbow on the window seal, his head leaned against the fist to see me.

"Anythin' ya miss?"

"...tv. And the internet. Sorta missing pizza, though I delivered them before." he went off a moment, rattling off things he missed. The list was pretty long.

The corners of my lips rose. "Ok, I get't Glenn." cutting him off, he adopted a sheepish look. "Well, grocer's usually have sum computers, in like the managers office. D'ey should have internet." he perked at that thought, making me chuckle again and shut off the recorder. Leaning forward, I hit the switch for the Sirius radio and fished for the IPod in the messy little cubby hole. Need to clean the truck out when I get back.

Finally pulling it free, I hooked it up and set it up on the dash home. Soon a beat sounded from the speakers, a familiar one. Ahhhh! A giddy laugh left me, startling poor Glenn. "Sorry, just love this song." clearing my throat, to sing in key with the king of blues himself, BB King.

_**Yeah, you get off of my back, baby.**_

_**Can't you tell you're choking me?**_

_**Oh I ain't no pony, baby.**_

_**Can't you tell you're choking me?**_

_**Yeah, you just get off of my back, baby.**_

_**Can't you see you're hurting me?**_

Fingers drummed the beat against the steering wheel, head bobbing in sink.

"_**Well, I don't mind helping you, baby.**_

_**Every now, now and then.**_

_**Yes, you ain't helped yourself, baby.**_

_**Since god knows when.**_

_**So you just get off of my back now, baby.**_

_**Can't you see you're hurting me?**_

The more I sang, the more soul and feeling I put into it. Blues singer, could've been one...was on my bucket list. Yah, I had one of those. I went silent as a guitar solo came, lips pursing and the speakers vibrating with the base. At least, I didn't have to worry about biters this far out. When the words came back into play, my movement started again. Not sure when they stopped.

_**Yes, I'm standing here telling you, baby.**_

_**This is the end of the line.**_

_**Yes, I'm tired of you riding me, baby.**_

_**I declare I ain't lying.**_

_**So you just get off of my back, baby.**_

_**Can't you see you're hurting me?**_

The music stopped suddenly, I turned it off, nose wrinkling in disgust. "Can always tell when I reach a major-ish city." I muttered.

"The smell of decaying flesh is so overwhelming. It's something no one ever gets use to." Glenn agreed.

"Can't say I would liketa _**not **_be bothered by d'at smell." I hummed, nose twitching as I rolled all the windows up. "The minute d'is smell don't bother me, I am far ta gone ta be helped." he nodded in agreement as the first building we came up to was a small gas station. Between Glenn and his group and my group, it had been thoroughly ransacked.

Leaning an elbow on the window seal, I turned the wheel to go down a side street. "There's not many biters in this place, notta say there won't be later." the next building I spotted was one of those large, chain grocers. Cars littered in the parking lot, not a lot but still a few. Turning into entrance, I pulled the truck to the front and backed to the doors. Easy access.

"A'ight," turning the truck off, I faced Glenn. "Ya got a couple list, yah?" nodding, he patted the pocket of his shirt. Reaching into the back, I pulled out the bat I usually had and held it out for him. "You got an hour tops and then I'm leaving."

"Ok." looking out the window, he opened the door, slid out and disappeared in the other direction.

Shaking my head, I got out and made way toward the grocer doors, slipping inside. Reaching back to unsheathe the sword, I pulled it before me, at the ready. I know there are going to be biters inside, to many cars to not have any.

* * *

"Oh, that's cute." pulling out one of the many hangers, a little black lacy nighty and thong hung off of it. Cute but not what I was looking for. Huffing, I put it back, spinning on a heel to threw a trio of spikes out. They embedded themselves in the head of a biter trying to come up on me. She staggered back, hit the wall and sliding down. Frowning, I eyed her then the shop I was in. Again, it looked clear...so back to the shopping! Turning to the rack, I frowned at it this time then moved on to another. This set was those with corsets. Matter-oh-fact, something just caught my eye! Pulling it free, my eyes roamed the piece. Ok, this is hot! Grinning, I shoved it in my bag...along with a couple others that caught my eye.

With that task handled, I went toward the backroom. The same manner I came into this establishment. Slinking out the docking doors, I moved around the building and toward the front. Luckily, this store wasn't to far from the grocer. On the way back to the truck, I ran into Glenn. I just smiled, nodding in the direction we needed to go and we were gone. I think Glenn, he's quick on his feet. I know he's usually the one that goes to town for the group, so...maybe I'll set him up like we are.

We'll see.


	9. Chapter 9

"Just let it go."

Raising my eyes, I glanced toward Merle, who hadn't even bothered to see what I was grinding my teeth at. He already knew, because the brothers could already tell who this Ed-asshole-petier was. And they want me to just...sit here and do nothing?! "You should really know better." I muttered, frowning and glanced down to the skinning knife in my hand. Daryl had come back with some buck, big brother and I doing the dirty work. Perusal the deal we struck up.

"So should you." Daryl threw in and I scowled at him.

"She's not gonna to ask for help!" my scowl deepened and the raise of my voice caught the attention of some in the group, next over. Grunting, my voice went back down to a near whisper. "You and I both know she wouldn't. Not verbally." facing falling back to concern, my head titled slightly to see little Sophia from the corner of my eyes. The little girl looked so...lost. She was aware of what was happening with her parents, I could see it.

My scowl was back, hand tightening on the handle of my knife. I tried, really tired to ignore all of the signs, at the insistence of the boys but then...I seen the fucking bruise on Sophia's arm! When asked, she said she got it from falling over while playing. Likely story! Then Ed practically dragged her away. Why did no one else of their group do nothing?! They just laughed and talked amongst themselves. Having a gay old time...while that poor woman was put through the ringer...AGAIN!

What's worst, I know the others knew what was happening with the family of three. The looks of pity, directed at the aging woman and her daughter. They knew and...and...and did nothing! The end of the world, we have to fight to survive and not one damn person said a thing. It's irks me the most because Shane, the would-be leader who is suppose to protect everyone, let it go on. Right under his nose. He mine as well be condemning their deaths with his impassiveness.

Grunting, I rubbed the spot between my eyes than stood. Both brothers shot me a look, one saying to let things lie. It was ignored. Ducking into my tent, I snatched up the riffle, then continued the short trek toward to my destination. By now, I had gained the attention of the others. Not that I care. I could see the mouth open to some of the party but a sharp grunt and head shake cut them off. When I reached the Peletier's tent, I wasted no time in swooping in. There was a bit of a struggle, between male of the family and myself.

Finally, he was shoved outside the tent, stumbling with the force I used. I followed, eyes narrowing on his tense form. He made to pass me and go back inside but within a blink, the barrel of my rifle was inches from his face. Carol stepped out nervously, twitching as she looked everything over.

"What's going on?" Lori was the first to speak, since this all started. All the others had come to form a sort of half-circle behind Ed.

I ignored them. "Carol, get Sophia and ya things-"

"That's my wife!" Ed cut me off.

"Shudda up, ya bastard!" I snapped and moved slightly to so I could see wife and husband. "I only sayin' d'is once, Carol, get Sophia and y'al's things. Go ta my tent." each wore was pronounced carefully and solid. Carol was hesitate, looking between Ed and myself. "Now, Carol." was added and after a another moment, she went back in grab Sophia and came back out with a bag. Cautiously, she started toward the second camp, keeping her daughter tucked under her arm.

"Get back here!" Ed demanded.

Carol tensed up, stopping for only a second before continuing onward. Moving to put Ed completely in my sight, I lowered the rifle to my side and glared. "You are a pathetic man, Ed." my disgust seeped into my tone. "You were given a gift, to have your family still alive, when most lose their's." here, I glanced to the group surrounded us. They knew what I meant. How many had lost parents, brothers, sisters...lovers? "Ya got another chance, no matter how shitty d'is new world is, and yet ya blow it by bein' an unbelievable asshole!"

"They're my family. My wife and kid!" he jabbed at their retreating backs.

"As of now, no they ain't!" my lips thinned, teeth clenched. "Consider yaself divorced." then I turned and started back for my tent. As I went, I heard the scurried feet of someone moving to catch up. I shot a sideways glance to see Shane and fought the sigh that wished to pass my lips. Why did I get the feeling this wouldn't end well? "What?"

"You shouldn't get in the middle of families."

I stopped abruptly, causing him to almost run into me and turned sharply on the ball of my feet. "Excuse me?" my tone, clearly, said he had better chose his words carefully.

Apparently he didn't understand that look. "What goes on in that family is their business. With the way the world is, we don't need to divide the group."

For a moment, I adopted a totally dumbfound look. Did he really just say that to me? "Don't divide the group..." muttering, I glanced toward my boys, Carol and little Sophia. All who had gathered around the small fire for some warmth. "That's funny you should say that." turning her eyes back to dark haired man, she glared. "When y'al have done nothing but fraction everyone here. Now, I'll admit to the boys not looking to move closer but not ONCE have you tried talking us into coming closer!" my voice steadily rose as I continued my rant. "And as far as Ed and Carol are concerned, continue minding your own god damn business, Shane! You're suppose to be the leader, protect these people from all threats. That includes threats inside the group but apparently, you can't bothered by the fact of a man beating his wife and child." then my voice dropped and eyes narrowed. "And I know you all knew what was happening. That makes it all the more disgusting."

"Now hang on-"

"Stop." a hand popped up to silence him. "Your lame excuses are nothing I want to hear. Grow a pair and protect these people like a man or let someone else." then I marched myself back toward our camp. No one said a thing, as I plopped between Daryl and Carol, scowling.

* * *

Things slowly but surely changed after the initial confrontation with Shane and Ed. Carol and Sophia was constantly seen with the brothers or myself, never to be by herself where Ed could approach. After a bit, she branched out to the other females, so long as I was with her. Until she was comfortable enough to go by herself...and know they would keep Ed from her. And the sisters, Andrea and Amy, made sure to do just that. The disdain for the man was plain as day on their face.

Sophia eventually went back to playing with Carl and the other kids. Always in the sight of Carol, the sisters or myself. Not to sure I trust Lori, at the moment. She defended Shane, always at his side and whispering in his ear about one thing or another. Something about her just...rubs me the wrong way.

The change I spoke of earlier was subtle at first, shift in opinions and trying to bring the boys and I into whatever they discussed. I wasn't sure if Daryl and Merle noticed what I had, until Carol brought it up. It seemed rednecks are not as obvious as everyone thought they were, since both guys had caught on. They just never said anything. The whole 'Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away.', mentality. After that little talk, I paid better attention to what was happening with the others. Little things I caught first, the slow shift in chores the females had done.

Amy and Andrea approached me one morning, asking to be taught how to hunt. So they can help provide for such a large group. Dale agreed that everyone should have some sort of defensive training, incase they were separated from the others.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I mumbled to myself, shifting in the tree I had taken shelter in. I was hunting, with Daryl and Merle. Just because I led them now didn't mean I shrieked off what I had been doing before. In fact, I think it made the others more...comfortable? Something about how I was willing to get dirty to do what needed to be done. At least, that's what Carol told me the others felt. Apparently, Shane just stayed in the safety of the woods and camp. Sure, he went out to check the perimeter but never pass that. Never hunt. Never to make a run into town with Glen.

This shift/change I talk about, it was the slow pull of coming to the center of the group...after I agreed to teach what I could to the others. Self defense, hunting, using a weapon. Even talked the boys into helping. Of course, I handed all the...non-white people and they seemed fine by that. As this was going on, I was being placed in the leadership role I never wanted and pushing out Shane. He was not happy about that, felt the glares enough but hey, whatever. Obviously, the group felt more safe with me at the helm them him. Not my fault.

"Your usual bright personality." Merle snorted from his spot on the round. Grunting, I flung out a spike and it stuck the ground inches from his foot. He leaned over to pick it up and send me a look, before using the end to pick his teeth.

"Ewwwww." nose wrinkled, informing his grin as he flicked it back. Easily, I caught it, holding it between my fingers as if it were the most disgusting thing ever. "Imma haveta sterilize this." my look faded back into a thoughtful one before climbing back to the ground and standing between the Dixon brothers. Daryl caressed the small of my back, making me lean back unconsciously. "We don't have a leader, right?"

"Are ya stil on 'bout d'at?" Daryl muttered.

"Yes I am." I scowled, shooting him a look.

"I don't think we do." Merle was the one to answer my question, puffing on a cigar. That man and his cigars...guess I can't really talk, hm? "We, more or less, just follow each other or do our own thing. Sometimes you go raiding, we come. Sometimes we go hunting, you follow. It's a conscious group thing."

"...oh hell, big M knows big words." I muttered in awe. Daryl snorted in laughter, covering it with a cough when said male shot us both a glare. I just grinned 'innocently' and bated my lashes. "Then why, oh big brother, do they see a leader in me?"

"Who knows...ya crazy, sugar tits."

Annnnnnd again with the scowl. I hate it when he calls me that! "Daryl, beat your brother up, please!" I stomped my foot childish, gaining a raised brow...from both guys. I just huffed, waving them off. "Where's a big ass bear for me to take my aggression out on, when I need one?" and off I stomped through the trees.

Merle and Daryl blinked at my retreating back before exchanging a look. "She needs to get laid." Merle muttered and I smirked, having heard. Damn right I did!

* * *

This is all Merle's fault. He had to go and open his mouth earlier today. Damn things been on my mind during the entire hunting trip. Sex...with Daryl. God damn it, Merle! It brought me to my current position, standing in front of big brother, arms crossed and staring. Daryl was at the river, washing up, so he has no idea what's going on. I suppose that's a good thing.

"...you're kidding." Merle finally spoke, his town between awe, annoyance and disbelief.

"Does it look like I am?" I deadpanned, moving my hands to my hips.

"But...but...but." he just couldn't seem to say what he was trying to. Ha, I made Merle Dixon speechless! Booyah! "It's my tent!"

"It's both of y'al's tent...and right now, he needs it more." I responded, meaningful look in place. I know, he knows what I mean!

"Who needs what more?" man of the hour walked toward us, balled up dirty clothes under an arm, towel draped over his shoulders where one hand was rubbing the edge in his dripping wet hair. The setting sun cast his light over the incoming clouds, casting a halo like light around him...hmmmmm, mmmmm good. Pretty sure my eyes darkened and I gave him a smokey look...yep, he's got that light tint to his cheeks that means he blushing when I'm sexing him up with my eyes.

God damn, he's delicious!

Turning back to Merle, I gave him the best puppy god eyes I could muster. "Pwwwwwwease? Carol gives the best back rubs and I noticed you've been rolling you shoulder again. I'm sure she wouldn't mine if you asked." I'm pleading now and by the gleam in his eye, I knew he was taking great amusement in this. "Meeeeeerle!" I'll whine like a little bitch, if I have to!

"Ugh, fine! But you owe me!"

"Totally!" I called after him, before adding, "As long as it's reasonable!' as an afterthought. He just shot me a grin back. I'm going to regret this later. I glanced to a slightly confused Daryl. Ok, maybe not.

Turning, he walked toward my and now, Carol/Sophia's tent. Said mother stepped out with some clothes, almost running into the great big oaf. They exchanged words and she nodded, him disappearing in the tent. Carol looked toward me and I grinned, flashing her a thumb up. She smiled back, though smaller and shook her head.

She thinks I don't notice it. The looks she steals at the eldest Dixon brother. I think she's crushing a bit on him. It's cute...maybe it's just me. I mean, he would never hit her or Sophia...though, he is a bit of an addict. He's slowly winging off the stuff but that's beside the point. Maybe a premade family would do him good?

"Hm." lips pursing in thought, I shook my head and turned my attention to Daryl. He was still standing in the same spot, confused look on his face. Unsure of what happened. He's so cute! Stepping over, I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him intimately close. Like chest to chest, close. "Ya're 'boutta have the best night of ya life." I then proceeded to drag him inside the tent, shoving him back on the bedding.

All one could see was our silhouettes, me straddling his hips. Leaning over, I reached for the lantern knob and extinguished the light. A giggle left me, the sounds of ripping clothes and the occasional grunt.

Best night ever!


End file.
